


Going Merrily

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Musicals, One Piece Big Bang, One Piece Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is a dashing musical lead in Hollywood who unwittingly falls for Zoro, a new cameraman at Straw Hat Productions. Just when things seem to be falling into place, they go terribly wrong, and some pretty ridiculous antics ensue. There's a little bit of everything! 50s Musical AU setting, silly romantic hijinks, problems on set, eventual robbery, and a wedding~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was, at best, a struggle. A labor of love. I had the initial idea waaay back in October of last year and hashed out characters and roles on set, and then when I saw the Big Bang was happening just kind of jumped on board! There was a loooooot of life craziness that led to some writer's blocks in there, and writing long form fic is really really difficult for me. But I had a very good beta (thank you gottakalamata!) and a lovely artist (thank you Neela Rainbowcloud!) and I'm really, really glad to be done. Mostly at this point I just hope people like it ;______; Thank you so so much for reading!

Zoro strode through the door with confidence, feeling all nerves but not about to show it. Filming was set to start in a week and the building was a bustling hive of activity. Zoro ducked quickly as a tan-skinned man with a giant nose managed to narrowly miss his head with a light stand.

“I am so sorry!” the man cried, swinging it back around to check on him and Zoro dodged again.

“Oh geeze, I’m just gonna put this down,” he said, setting the stand on the floor. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Zoro said with a smile, “I’m pretty quick on my feet.”

The man stared at him intently for a moment before asking, “A dancer, then?”

Zoro laughed a little and responded, “Oh, definitely not.”

“Oh I just kind of assumed…” the man said.

“I’m a cameraman. The name’s Zoro,” he said, extending a hand.

The man shook it enthusiastically. “How lucky for you to meet me, the great director Usopp, first thing,” he boasted. Zoro had a brief moment of doubt before breaking a smile.

“I’m pretty sure I already met the director after my interview…” he said. The prideful look on Usopp’s face faltered slightly. “And it was a woman…” Usopp’s face dropped further. “And her name was Nami?” His face collapsed into a sheepish grin.

“Well maybe I’m not a great director yet, but I will be! One day!” he responded with a shrug.

“And what are you for now?” Zoro asked.

“Lighting crew and occasional director of pyrotechnics,” he explained.

“Well, great lighting crew member Usopp, any clue where Nami could be?” Zoro asked.

“She should probably be wrestling control from our producer, Luffy,” Usopp responded. “I’m heading there now actually, follow me.”

They walked carefully, Zoro paying close attention to where Usopp swung the light stand and both of them dodging the constant flow of foot traffic around set construction, costume fittings, and lighting tests.

“Usopp!” A shout came from behind them and Zoro turned. A massive man with a slicked up pompadour came barrelling towards them.

“Ah, Franky!” Usopp responded, greeting the man with a wave. “Zoro, this is Franky, our set designer. Franky, this is Zoro, our new cameraman,” he explained.

“Suuuuper nice to meet you!” Franky practically shouted. “I need your help with the lighting gels for tomorrow, Usopp,” he added at a more normal volume.

“Ah, sorry to cut our tour short, Zoro,” Usopp apologized, and Zoro shrugged in response. A set was a busy place, there wasn’t a lot of downtime to hold the new guy’s hand.

“Nami’s office is right over that way, just down the hallway and take a left, her door has her name on it!” Usopp said helpfully. Zoro thanked him and looked around a bit before heading off in entirely the wrong direction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanji started the day with isolations. Simple stretches one after the other, feeling muscles flex and pull, and breathing steadily to clear his mind. With filming just starting, he was nervous to settle in with the cast and crew, and he found comfort in the everyday exercises.

Vivi came in sometime in the middle and chirped a sweet "Good morning!" and he responded in kind as she settled in at the barre to stretch. They had worked together on a previous film, "The Pirate and the Princess", and Sanji was happy to see her again for "Going Merrily". She was sweet and charming, the kind of girl Sanji loved in particular. Though if talk was to be believed, she was firmly in the other camp, and cavorting with the director at that. Sanji thought nothing of it in particular, but he did think it was a nice match.

He cycled through the last of his stretches and put on a record, turning the volume up loud. He preferred his warm up to be improvisation, fast and loose tapping with no particular goal or routine in mind. It helped him relax and shake out any nerves he had about getting to the choreography. His eyes slid closed and he listened to the music, tapping his foot lightly to the beat. Soon he was stringing things together haphazardly. Practicing his time steps, fluidly shifting into shim shams and cramp rolls.  He threw in a few grapevines and then he was flying, really feeling loose and free. It was when he threw in an old trained ballet leap, a sissone, that things went terribly wrong. He collided right into someone he hadn't even realized he was in the room with. They collapsed in a pile and Sanji distantly noticed that someone, probably Vivi, had pulled the needle from the record.

He propped himself up on his elbows and surveyed the scene. Their legs were tangled together, and he appeared to have struck the man in the chest, which was no small blow. A dancer's legs were not to be reckoned with.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" he said quickly, extracting himself from the pile and offering the man a hand. The man turned and his breath caught in his throat. Boy, was he a looker. Chiseled jaw and narrow eyes, and his hair was bright green, stuck up all over his head.

"You should watch where you're going," he scoffed, and Sanji gaped in response.

"You're in my studio, you should probably be the one watching out for dancers," he responded. The man ignored his hand stretched in offer and stood up on his own, adjusting his shirt and vest and brushing himself off.

"Oh, there you are!" came a voice from the doorway. Chipper and beaming, Luffy barged in and shook Zoro's hand enthusiastically.

"I see you've already met! Isn't Zoro great, Sanji? He's got this hip new idea for some sort of crazy three camera system," Luffy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mr. Producer," Zoro said with a small nod.

"I hadn't actually met him, though he met with my foot," Sanji responded.

"Ohhh, you better watch out for this one, his legs pack a punch!" Luffy said, playfully cuffing Sanji on the shoulder. Sanji couldn't help but smile, it was hard not to around the producer. He was childish and naive, but fiercely protective of those whose talents he cherished, and his ideas always somehow worked out.

"Well I hate to drag you away when you've just gotten to know each other, but we gotta get back to set," Luffy said.

"He's all yours," Sanji responded, holding his hands up as an offer.

They left, Luffy carrying most of the conversation about this new camera technique in great interest. When the door clicked shut, Sanji could feel his heart drop. This handsome new cameraman was going to be trouble. He could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sanji!” Vivi called sweetly from the door of the rehearsal room. “Nami wants to take us all for drinks!”

“Vivi~ I shall be there shortly~” he cried in response, doing an unnecessarily elaborate pirouette. Vivi giggled and left him to change into his street shoes and gather his things. He slipped out of the shoes and did a few quick stretches. It wouldn’t do to have Vivi and Nami waiting, but he couldn’t afford to have an injury prevent filming either. His feet were sore, but not unbearable, and he knew that his feet would adjust after practicing more of the choreography

He swapped his taps for his loafers, stuffed his shoes in a bag, and was out the door in a few minutes.

He was surprised to see so many of his co-workers milling about waiting to head to the bar. Nami and Vivi he expected, but Luffy, Franky, Usopp, the mysterious Robin…and that new cameraman. He shrugged off the immediate pang of guilt in his chest. The man looked no worse for the wear, but he had kicked him in the chest after all, and he did feel awful about it. He shoved away the feeling as Luffy grabbed his hand, dragging him along.

“You’re late Sanji! Let’s go!” he cried.

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled, stumbling after his producer.

“How’s the choreography coming?” Robin asked as he fell into step with the group.

“It’s going well, Robin~” he responded, gazing lovingly at the elegant, dark haired woman. It was unusual to see her around the set, as a screenwriter’s duties were mostly completed by the time the movie filmed, but she could occasionally be found lurking around making sure her lines didn’t get butchered.

“And the script?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Wonderful as always~” Sanji responded with a swoon. “I love that they meet again in Paris after the war, so romantic.”

“That’s my favorite part too!” Vivi cried, grasping Sanji’s hands.

“It’s so boring, not enough adventure,” Luffy whined.

Nami rolled her eyes in response, “It’s a romantic musical Luffy, there’s plenty of adventure for the genre.”

“All movies should be adventure movies,” Luffy said, nodding sagely.

Before Nami had made up her mind on just how to properly chew out their childish producer, they had arrived at the bar and filed in.

As they slid into a giant booth in the corner, Sanji somehow ended up next to Zoro on one of the ends of the half circle. He felt particularly awkward pressed so casually next to a man he hardly knew. Still, there was no real way to shift around. After a perky waitress took their drink orders, he decided it would be better to ask the man some questions than flee under the table.

“Mind if I smoke?” he asked, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket. Zoro shrugged, and he lit one up. Feeling the smoke hit his lungs made him feel a little more at ease.

“So where are you from?” he asked, hoping to sound casual.

“Japan,” the man replied. A one word answer, but an interesting one word answer, so that’s something, Sanji supposed.

“Japan, huh? That’s exotic. How did you end up there?” he responded, hoping to maybe draw a little more out of the stoic cameraman.

“Military family,” he responded curtly, still showing little interest in conversation. His arms were firmly crossed.

“Ah, my Dad served,” Sanji responded, not particularly wanting to discuss Zeff or family, but figuring it was as good a response as any. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Sanji taking long draws on his cigarette and puffing smoke into the air and Zoro sitting still as a rock with the rest of the table chattering away about everyday work on the set.

It was finally getting to a point of intolerance when Sanji heard a lovely voice pipe across the table.

“Sanji~ Could you go put something on the jukebox for me?” Vivi said, waving a nickel his way.

“Certainly, Vivi darling~ What would you like?” he responded, happy to have not only someone to talk to but something to do.

“Anything Elvis!” she piped, and he nodded with understanding.

“Anything for a beautiful princess,” he said, bowing as formally as he could pressed between people at a booth. Zoro scoffed at him as he stood to let him out.

“Why do you talk to them like that?” Zoro asked, a scowl on his face.

“Them?” Sanji responded.

“Women,” Zoro explained.

“All ladies are princesses and deserve to be treated as such,” Sanji responded, thoroughly convinced that this was the natural way of things. Zoro rolled his eyes in response, and Sanji could feel himself tense. He slid off the bench and stood in front of the cameraman, barely coming up to his shoulder.

“Why, how do you think you should treat a lady?” he demanded, trying his damndest to look intimidating and, considering how broad Zoro was, probably failing miserably.

“Like anyone else,” Zoro said with a shrug, sliding back into the booth. Sanji could feel the anger rising in him, but it wasn’t the worst thing the man could have said, so he tried his best to tamp it down again. He shrugged it off and wandered off to the jukebox.

He took longer than usual scrolling through songs, though he knew which Elvis tune was Vivi’s favorite. It riled him up to have someone put his treatment of women in question, and he wasn’t looking forward to returning to the side of the all but silent cameraman for the rest of the evening. He finally selected “Heartbreak Hotel” and turned to head back to his seat only to find Nami standing directly behind him.

“Nami~” he gasped, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“A dance, if you don’t mind,” Nami said slyly, clearly just there to get some sort of information out of him or give him a stern talking to. Though she danced very well, it was unusual for her to be seen dancing in public, particularly with anyone but Vivi.

“It would be an honor,” Sanji said, bowing lowly and offering his hand. They started to dance, swaying back and forth and then into some casual swing steps, not so strenuous that they couldn’t chat while moving.

“I know you don’t like him very much,” Nami said bluntly. Sanji stammered and flushed, and she laughed a little in response. “You kicked him in the chest this morning!”

“That was an accident!” he griped.

“Regardless, you’re clearly not meshing very well,” Nami amended.

“That’s fair to say,” Sanji conceded, pulling Nami into a quick spin.

“But he is really one of the best in the business,” she said, and he shrugged. “He’s got this crazy technique he’s trying out with three cameras at once to catch all the action from different angles so we can pick and choose shots from the same take.”

Sanji cocked his head quizzically. “Is that really going to work?” he asked.

“We’ll see, I guess!” Nami said with a smile and a shrug. “Luffy’s all over it of course, so it’s out of my hands.” Sanji chuckled softly. It did sound like Luffy, always looking for new and interesting ways to make things more difficult and exciting.

“I’ll give him a chance, I promise,” Sanji said in defeat. The song ended and Sanji gave her a small kiss on the hand.

“Well good. Otherwise you’re fired,” Nami said curtly, but she winked at him over her shoulder as they walked back to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your first day, Zoro?” the lovely blue haired girl asked. It took Zoro a moment to sort out her name, Vivi, before responding.

“Not bad,” he replied. Vivi looked expectant, as though she thought he should have more of an answer. He tried to rack his brain for more to talk about but was gratefully relieved when the waitress returned with drinks. After a quick swish of the ice, he chugged his whiskey on the rocks in one go as Vivi stared wide-eyed.

“What?” he asked, placing the glass back on the table and gesturing to the bartender for another.

“Nothing,” Vivi giggled, and sipped gingerly at her gin rickey.

The song on the jukebox changed and Vivi sat up straighter. “Oh my song!” she cried happily.

“This is a good one!” Franky agreed, singing along loudly and mildly off key. Vivi joined him with a much sweeter singing voice, and Zoro remembered that as an actress, she of course sang well. Soon, Usopp was joining them with more bravado than Zoro expected, and Luffy was belting out entirely different lyrics to the same tune. Zoro felt very out of place and took solace in his second drink arriving. Downing it like the first one, he fixed his gaze on Sanji and Nami dancing across the room.

He thought briefly about what exactly the purpose of Sanji wooing women was. Obviously, a famous star would be expected to be a hit with the ladies on screen and in public, but did he have to be so over the top in his private life and on set? It seemed ludicrous to him. He stared longer than he meant to and caught the dancer’s eye as he sauntered back to the table.

“See something you like, cameraman?” Nami quipped as she waited for the other men to move so she could sit down. Zoro flushed pink and looked away, crossing his arms again. Sanji slung himself into the end of the booth beside him, smiling and a little out of breath from dancing.

Daring to spare a glance his direction, he had to admit to himself that the dancer was attractive. His thin, graceful dancer’s frame held a lot of power behind it, as he could tell from the bruise forming on his chest. And his blond hair looked so soft he could touch it...which was a surefire sign that Zoro should order another drink. He gestured to the bartender and busied himself with watching Franky and Usopp reenact some scene from “Easter Parade” with Usopp playing Judy Garland’s role.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The more the night wore on, the more the cameraman’s stoicism drove Sanji crazy. He had tried every tactic he could think of to get the man to talk to no avail. After a long silence, he gave up and decided that maybe the best method to crack him was to talk to the girls over him.

“Robin dearest~ We hardly ever see your beautiful face around set! You should visit more,” Sanji cried halfway across the table, leaning over Zoro to get a better view of the striking scriptwriter.

“Such is the life of a scribe, Sanji,” she said with a sigh. Nami elbowed her playfully.

“You certainly wouldn’t mind coming around more often to see a certain set designer, now would you?” she quipped, clearly meaning Franky. The set builder up playing darts and losing rather badly to Usopp, who had a knack for it.

“What’s the haps with you two anyway?” Vivi asked, a little more blunt over her second cocktail.

“‘The haps’” Robin said with a raised eyebrow, clearly disdainful of the slang, “is that we’re seeing each other, that’s all you need to know.”

“How could you betray me, Robin~?” Sanji asked, thoroughly in jest. He could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of Zoro in waves, but he decided that maybe that was the best way to get the man to actually talk. As such, he continued with gusto.

“You know I was saving myself for you~” he cried, practically throwing himself across the table towards her.

“You certainly are impassioned, Mr. Dancer,” she responded with a small laugh.

Sanji’s throes of faux love were cut short when Zoro practically shoved him out of the booth.

“What on earth-” he stuttered, haphazardly stumbling out the booth.

“Get up, I wanna play darts,” Zoro muttered, and Sanji stared back at him incredulously.

“You could have just asked,” he scoffed.

“This was faster,” Zoro said with a shrug.

“That’s still no way to treat a man,” Sanji insisted.

“Yeah well neither is kicking them,” Zoro responded with a smug grin.

“It was an accident!” Sanji cried, “Really more your fault than anything for wandering into my rehearsal space!”

“My fault?” Zoro demanded.

“What is your problem, man? Or do you want another kick to the sternum?” Sanji asked gruffly. A few Singapore Slings rattling around in his head made his judgement more cloudy than he would like, but he knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied unless they settled whatever this thing was between them quickly. They had to be together on set for a huge portion of the day, it wasn’t like they could avoid each other. He would rather get all their grievances aired before filming began.

“I don’t have a problem, you have a problem,” the cameraman insisted, pushing him lightly.

“THAT’S ENOUGH,” Nami’s voice cut through the din, and both of them backed off at least slightly.

“Now you will go outside and actually hash this thing out, or you will go outside and talk, but you will get this out of your system before filming or so help me,” she demanded, and with a quick glare in one another's directions, they reluctantly walked out the back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They sat on the back steps in silence for a long time. Sanji smoked and Zoro leaned back against the door, staring up at the stars. Neither bothered to apologize or remotely wanted to discuss anything with the other, so they said nothing at all. Vivi showed up after a little while with a couple of beers out of pity and then was quickly shooed back in by Nami.

Finally, Sanji conceded with a sigh. “My old man was shit to my mother,” he said, out of nowhere, giving Zoro a start.

“What?” he asked.

“My old man,” Sanji said, “He was shit to my mother. That’s why I’m so sweet on women,” he admitted. It was a long time ago, and Zeff had taken him in and gave him a real home afterwards, but it still haunted him. If he could do anything to never see a woman treated like that again, he would.

“Oh,” Zoro replied, dumbly. He wasn’t one for words in the first place, but having Sanji just blurt something out like that when he barely knew him sure didn’t help him think of something to say.

“Sorry I kicked you,” Sanji added, taking a swig from his beer. Maybe he and the cameraman would never really get along, but it was worth trying to, he guessed. He barely knew the man after all, and they did have to work together.

“It’s alright,” Zoro said, running his hands through his hair, “I really should have paid more attention.”

Sanji stood up then, tossing his cigarette butt on the ground and stubbing it out with his toe.

“Let’s at least try and get along, huh?” Sanji asked, offering the cameraman a hand up. From Zoro’s place on the steps, Sanji’s face was shadowed and unreadable, and behind him twinkled a sea of stars in the night sky. Zoro could feel his face flush as he took the man’s hand, and he hoped that it wasn’t obvious in the dim lighting. He stiffly nodded in agreement.

“For Nami’s sake at least,” Sanji added, with a sharp laugh. As they wandered back into the bar, Zoro could feel his mind reel.

It wasn’t until a few more hours spent getting to know the crew before Zoro finally made it home and fell onto his bed, and a few moments after that he realized his heart was still racing. He had only felt this surge of emotion once in his life, just as a kid, when he fell in puppy love. It was then that he knew he was doomed. The dancer had won his heart with nothing more than a kick to the chest and an honest word.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks into the job, Zoro spent more than a necessary amount of time staring intently at Sanji through his camera. They had just begun filming properly, and Sanji was hypnotizing to watch. He moved gracefully, oftentimes even with his hands stuffed in his pockets as was his signature. His feet flew across the set, and he sang like an angel...and Zoro was going absolutely insane.

He kept up his grumpy demeanor as much as he could, always professional with the cast and crew, but he had a terrible time being anywhere near Sanji.

One day he snapped at him about talking too much in the middle of lunch, which led to another almost fist fight. Another instance involved Zoro trying so desperately to avoid talking to him that he backed into a set piece and broke it. That was a long evening of gluing he’d rather not remember.

Now, feeling completely hopeless at having any sort of interaction that was at all reasonable or professional, he resigned himself to little more than nods and grunts in the actor’s direction, and Sanji was starting to feel like he was even stranger than he had previously assumed.

“Any plans for your day off?” Sanji tried to ask casually as he walked by Zoro kneeling on the floor to put up his camera equipment.

“No,” Zoro replied tersely. With a roll of his eyes, Sanji stopped short.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked. Zoro looked up from his work, winding a cable around his forearm.

“Nothing,” Zoro lied, trying desperately not to look him in the eye.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Sanji sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Zoro went back to work doing some routine camera maintenance, but he felt unsettled when Sanji didn’t move on after a minute or two. Instead of kneeling there like an idiot for much longer, he picked up the camera and moved over to a free table to take apart a few pieces for thorough cleaning. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with nerves when he realized the dancer had followed him.

“Can I help you with something?” Zoro asked.

“I just don’t know that much about cameras, honestly,” Sanji said, peering over his shoulder with interest.

“You’re in a strange industry for that,” Zoro scoffed, and he could practically feel Sanji’s scowl behind him.

“Yeah, well what do you know about acting?” Sanji responded bitterly. Zoro shrugged in response, he had to admit that he knew next to nothing about anything Sanji did. Dancing, acting, singing...he could maybe carry a tune alright in a pinch but that was about it. Sanji stood there watching him carefully clean for a few moments before speaking up again.

“What exactly are you doing?” he asked. Zoro sighed, but knew that he probably wouldn’t leave him well enough alone whether or not he answered the question, and maybe it wouldn’t kill him to actually try and talk to the man once in awhile.

“Cleaning the lenses,” Zoro said swabbing at the glass carefully.

“Oh,” Sanji said, clearly hoping that there was more the cameraman had to say about it. After a moment of thought, Zoro sighed and gestured to the chair next to him.

“Do you want me to explain how it works?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah. If you don’t mind,” Sanji stammered, his face flushing. Zoro shifted slightly and opened the side of the camera to expose the inner workings.

“You’ve used a regular camera right?” he asked, and Sanji nodded. “Well the process is pretty similar, all things considered.”

He walked him through the parts of the camera, how the film moved on the reels down to be exposed by the light bouncing through the lens, and how the rest of the light bounced back to his eye to see what he was shooting.

“Oh, I get it,” Sanji said, leaning over the camera to inspect it intently. Seeing the man so interested in what exactly he did was more than enough to make Zoro’s heart pound, but the dancer had leaned so close to the camera that was set in front of him that his shoulder was almost touching his. “So what’s this?” he asked.

“That’s the central sprocket,” Zoro said, showing him how the film connected to it by the holes punched in the sides to be pulled through the camera. Sanji tilted his head slightly to get a better look, and Zoro could see the eye he almost always had covered with a sweep of hair. Just as blue as the other one.

“What?” Sanji asked, catching the cameraman starring.

“Nothing,” Zoro said, feeling his cheeks heat, and looped the film onto the sprocket.

“No seriously, what?” Sanji said, leaning his face over to try and catch the cameraman’s sideways glance.

“Why do you wear your hair like that?” Zoro asked, feeling foolish about asking the minute it left his lips. Sanji’s face flushed in embarrassment, and Zoro’s heart sank even more.

“Oh, the eye?” Sanji responded, clearly trying to sound casual and not doing a very good job of it.

“It’s no big deal, I was just curious,” Zoro stammered, returning to his original purpose of cleaning his lens.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just uh,” Sanji pulled his hair back, and Zoro could tell immediately. His signature curled eyebrow was dashing, the cameraman had to admit, but to see that both of them curled in the same direction was downright hilarious. He tried desperately but couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Yeah well,” Sanji said blushing. “The studio didn’t like them much either, but agreed that one covered is fine. Throws off my spotting for turns something awful though.”

Still laughing, Zoro wiped his eyes and gave Sanji a thump on the back. “It’s ridiculous,” he choked out.

Sanji gave him a sharp kick in the shin in response. “Shut up, stupid. You asked,” Sanji said bristling. “Now tell me about what this thing does.”

After taking a further minute to collect himself, Zoro responded by shifting the camera upward so that Sanji could see another angle. “It’s just the shutter,” he explained, and Sanji nodded.

“Want to see me load the film?” he asked, desperately trying to get back in the dancer’s good graces. A scowl was still plastered on his face, but he nodded sincerely.

“Pass me that,” Zoro requested, and Sanji passed over the film reel he was pointing at.

“So the unexposed stuff goes in the front and winds to the back,” he explained, and guided it through the rollers and around the sprocket.

“Ah, I get it,” Sanji said, loosening up a bit.

“And then the camera works basically like a regular camera does, but it takes a bunch of pictures really fast and strings them together,” Zoro explained as he finished loading the film.

“Oh, neat,” Sanji said, clearly warming up. After a quick internal sigh of relief, Zoro closed the case and watched as Sanji stood, drawing a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket and placing one between his lips to light it. A stream of smoke escaped his mouth and if he caught Zoro staring, fixated on his lips, he didn’t show it.

“Thanks for the lesson,” he said with a small grin. It was all Zoro could do to manage a nod in response. As the dancer sauntered out of the room, Zoro couldn’t help staring. Sanji carried himself with such casual confidence, and the cameraman couldn’t help dragging his eyes along his slim figure as he walked. Swallowing roughly, he turned back to his work in the hopes that maybe he would just be able to push it to the back of his mind. Deep down though, he knew it was never going to work. He was too far gone.

Sanji strolled down the hallway with a faint feeling of the cameraman’s eyes lingering on him. In his line of work, he always knew when people were staring at him, it was part of how he kept his career going. He had to admit it did surprise him somewhat though, as most of their interactions had been generally antagonistic.

As he rounded the corner to the parking lot, he found himself dwelling on it. A stare didn’t mean anything really, he could have been really intently remembering his stupid eyebrows. He did have a sneaking suspicion that it was more than that, but until something came to fruition he didn’t really want to ponder what-ifs. That didn’t mean that he didn’t spend his entire drive home pondering what the cameraman would look like shirtless. Or naked. Or on his bed.

It was going to be a long week at work.


	5. Chapter 5

The days flew by quickly as shooting for “Going Merrily” picked up steam. Sets were shuffled in and out, props were broken and repaired, the wardrobe crew was constantly altering and changing, and Sanji was just trying to concentrate enough on the choreography to not step on Vivi.

He worked well under pressure, but with the added stress of very difficult choreography and his increasingly distracting thoughts about the new cameraman, he found it very difficult to buckle down and get to work.

He arrived a little late on set after a particularly difficult late night of rehearsal to find most of the cast and crew already assembled in the same room, which was unusual. Normally, the set was a hive of bustle this early in the morning, full of people moving, fixing, and rehearsing. He approached the group and stood as casually as he could manage next to Zoro.

“What’s going on?” he asked, surveying the crowd.

“Some sort of announcement,” Zoro said with a shrug. Nami, Franky, and Robin were the last ones to show up.

“Everyone!” Nami piped, always chipper even this early in the morning. “Franky and Robin have an important announcement!”

“We’re suuuuuuper engaged!” Franky shouted, striking a ridiculous pose. The crowd dissolved into a fit of excited chatter and congratulations. A flock of girls immediately encircled Robin in order to get a better view of the ring, which Franky had apparently crafted himself.

“You’re all invited of course!” Franky added happily.

“We think of you as our family,” Robin said with a calm smile.

After a flurry of well-wishing and happy conversation, Nami finally shouted through her megaphone, “Alright everybody, we’ve got a movie to make! Congratulate the kids on your own time!”

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of excitement and discussion. Who were people going to take as dates came up quite often, and Sanji spent a good bit of time flipping through his mental address book to try and think of a good date. Sure, he knew plenty of lovely starlets, but it felt odd to be taking a casual date to such a close friend’s wedding. He shrugged it off by the end of the day, thinking there might be a possibility that he would find someone to escort him that was a bit more important to him by the time the wedding rolled around in a few months.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that day, Sanji was panting and sweating but satisfied from finally getting a particularly difficult combination down when Zoro wandered in the door.

"Did you want something?" Sanji asked, plopping down on the floor to take off his tap shoes.

"I-I wondered if you could teach me how to dance?" Zoro asked, his heart pounding. He could feel his ears go red.

Sanji stopped, one shoe in his hands and the other still on his foot, and looked up at Zoro in amazement. Zoro stared back in confrontation. Sanji was going to teach him to dance whether he liked it or not. His pulse thudded in his ears as he locked eyes with the blond, and he could see a faint blush pool on Sanji's cheeks before he looked away.

"I guess if you insist," Sanji shrugged, and pointed to a pair of shoes on the other side of the room, "Pass me those, will you?"

Zoro fetched his street shoes and handed them to Sanji, and he slipped them on and stood up.

"Why do you want to learn?" Sanji asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I want to dance at the wedding," Zoro replied simply. Sanji stared at him, furrowing his brows.

"Why not just ask Vivi?" he said. Zoro caught his stare.

"Vivi tells Nami everything, and Nami would never shut up about it,"  Zoro responded and Sanji grinned.

"Yeah, I guess she’s not exactly the most subtle of dance partners," he said. He nodded a little and added, "Alright, I'll teach you. But don't step on my feet, you clumsy cameraman." He swiped at Zoro with a quick kick as he turned around to walk towards the record player.

"Only if you don't get in my way, stupid actor," Zoro said, dodging his kick deftly.

Sanji flipped through records, trying to find something appropriate, and pulled out a Doris Day album.

Sanji glanced over at Zoro before pulling it out of it's sleeve. He could see his grimace clear across the room and chuckled as he placed it in the record player.

"Look, I know you're into jazz," Sanji said.

"Who told you that?" Zoro snapped, suddenly feeling very self conscious about his music preferences.

"I've heard you humming while you read scripts," Sanji says, a smile on his lips.

"...oh," Zoro responded, blushing.

"Anyway, it's not very dance-able, much too unpredictable," Sanji said, peering down at the record to find the second deep groove in. 'Till We Meet Again', a little sappy but a nice slow waltz.

"Okay, first thing's first. One hand on my waist, one hand on my hand," Sanji says, stepping lightly over to Zoro and hauling his arms to the proper positions, resting his hand gently on his shoulder. Zoro's palm flattened against Sanji's slim waist, the dancer’s hand alighted gently on his hand and Zoro felt like his heart rocket to his throat. If Sanji noticed his nervous shaking or his pounding heart, he made no mention of it and continued on.

"Now, a waltz is pretty simple. Just step back, side, together..." Sanji said, and Zoro stared intently at his feet, moving roughly as instructed. "Back...side...together...yes, good," Sanji said. "Now look up at me," he instructed. Zoro raised his eyes, and he lost all sense the second he gazed into Sanji's face. His eyes were so blue...well his one eye, the other was still covered by his silky blond hair. Had his hair always smelled this good? Were his lips always so pink? Zoro's brain reeled and he lost track of his footing.

"Ow! Stupid cameraman. Watch where you're going!" Sanji snapped, and slammed a heel into Zoro's shoe.

"Ugh, how can I when you told me to look at you?" Zoro responded, shoving Sanji in return.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sanji asked, exasperated.

Zoro heaved a sigh and crossed his arms. "Yes," he said begrudgingly.

"Well then you're gonna have to play by my rules," Sanji said. "Hands here," he said, moving Zoro's hands into the proper positions again, "eyes up," he said, pulling Zoro's gaze away from his feet, "and side, back, together. Side, back, together..."

Zoro's heart pounded from having Sanji so close, but he tried his hardest to concentrate on the steps. Soon he was moving properly and Sanji was even smiling a little.

"Alright, now we turn to the left," Sanji said, and moved that direction while Zoro moved right, causing them to collide. "The LEFT idiot, your other left," he growled, and steered Zoro in the right direction. "You're supposed to lead, now get it together."

"You can't just change things on me like that!" Zoro said, staring at their feet again.

"Eyes up!" Sanji said, drawing his hand from Zoro's shoulder and giving him a light punch under the jaw.

"Ugh, why is dancing so complicated?" Zoro moaned.

"You just have to feel the music," Sanji said, as though that helped.

A few more minutes and Zoro was back to doing okay, though he still felt so clunky in comparison to Sanji's light form.

The song switched and Sanji grinned. "Now for something a little more fun," he said. He swung Zoro back and forth in a side step, which Zoro caught onto much more quickly. Then he grabbed Zoro's hands and swung the two of them so their arms were open and chests side by side. Zoro felt his heart race seeing Sanji's face in a wide smile so close to his own. He swung them back to rocking side to side laughed as Zoro tripped a little trying to keep up. Sanji swung him around in a spin and Zoro could feel his face burning.

"I'm not some girl you can just twirl around," he huffed and Sanji laughed harder.

"Well do me then," Sanji said. Zoro managed to pull him in towards his chest and they met as the song ended, breathless from dancing and their faces just inches apart. Zoro could see Sanji's long eyelashes and feel his breath on his face. Sanji's face flushed pink and his eyes were wide before he hastily broke them apart.

"That's more like it!" Sanji said with a grin, and Zoro was pleased to see that the he was still blushing.

A slower song kicked up and Zoro offered his hand.

"One more dance, stupid actor? I'm still don't think I'm ready,” he asked.

Sanji hesitated for a moment, but he took the cameraman's hand.

"One more, I'm meeting Vivi for drinks later," he said. Zoro's heart sunk a little.

He knew that Sanji and Vivi saw each other after work. He knew that Sanji was a womanizer. But he hoped that maybe...maybe they were just friends?

"A little ill-advised to see a coworker like that, isn't it?" Zoro asked snidely, hoping it sounded like a jovial ribbing from a friend. He pulled him in closer and they began to sway together, nothing formal or stiff, just moving to the music.

Sanji chuckled, "Hardly, Vivi and I have been friends for years," he said, and Zoro relaxed considerably.

"Anyway, she plays for the other team, if you catch my drift..." Sanji added, giving Zoro a meaningful look.

"Oh," was all Zoro manage, feeling a fluttering in his chest. Sex was not discussed on set at all if it could be helped, and he was relieved to hear that others would definitely be accepting in the vague distant future when something might possibly happen, maybe.

'It Had to be You' played softly and they swayed for a while, sometimes switching between side stepping and box stepping, turning left (the proper left) all the while.

After a minute or so, Zoro heard Sanji humming softly. The sound gave him goosebumps all the way up the back of his neck.

"It had to be you..." Sanji sang softly, and Zoro's heart leapt. He had heard Sanji sing on set, loud and with bravado, but hearing his voice soft and slow, casual and so close was an entirely different feeling.

"I wandered around and finally found somebody who...Could make me be true.... Could make me feel blue..." his voice was low and sweet, and slowly he leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder.

They swayed like that for a while before it started again, and Zoro almost jumped to hear him.

"'Cause nobody else gives me a thrill...with all your faults, I love you still..." he sang slowly, and drifted closer, their chests touching now. Zoro could feel Sanji’s heart pounding in time with his own, though the dance was slow. His head went fuzzy with hope.

"It had to be you, wonderful you..." Sanji looked up and suddenly they were so close and Zoro had no idea when he had stopped moving but he had. In an instant, he made up his mind. He leaned forward and kissed Sanji, soft and light.

"It had to be you..." Zoro sang the last line softly, mind reeling and face burning and he let go of Sanji, turned, and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji stood there for a moment, his heart pounding and his face flushing, until his brain just couldn’t process anything anymore and he slumped onto his knees and heaved a sigh. 

“What the fuck was that?” he asked the empty room. It flashed before him again, his cheek resting on Zoro’s shoulder, their hands clasped together, Zoro’s lips on his own, and his husky voice singing softly in his ear. Sanji smothered his face in his hands and groaned. Filming was difficult enough as it was, plus the wedding was coming up, and now all of this. What even was this? He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. How did he feel about Zoro anyway?

A sudden memory jolted him from his reflection and he realized he was supposed to be meeting Vivi in twenty minutes. He grabbed his jacket and flew out the door. 

~~~

“Vivi my darling~” Sanji crooned, finding her sitting by herself at the bar.

“You’re late!” Vivi said, grinning at him as he kissed her on the cheek in response.

“I’m so sorry, a gentleman should never keep a lady waiting,” he said solemnly. He sat on the stool next to her and ordered a Singapore Sling. 

“How did rehearsals go?” she asked, and Sanji paused to sip on his drink for a moment.

“Rehearsals went well,” Sanji said, purposefully avoiding looking at Vivi.

“Doesn’t look like it,” she said, moving her head around trying to get his attention.

“Oh you know, just having some trouble with the barrel rolls, nothing major,” he said, staring up at the bottles behind the bar.

Vivi moved her head right in front of him, and he blushed and looked away.

“Oh my god, what happened?” she asked, catching on that something was definitely amiss.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sanji said, blushing more deeply.

“You know if you don’t tell me then Nami will get her claws in you sooner or later,” Vivi said, crossing her arms.

Sanji sighed and stirred his drink idly. He knew that telling Vivi meant that Nami would know anyway, but he also knew that Vivi would probably be a lot less intense about it.

“Zoro kissed me,” he said, turning to face Vivi. Her mouth dropped open and he could feel his face burn. 

“What!?” she cried, drawing attention of several other bar goers. She shrunk down on her stool.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more discreet? It wouldn’t be wise to have two famous movie stars discussing this sort of thing in public,” she suggested, and Sanji nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

They hailed a cab and walked up to Sanji’s apartment. Vivi managed to get all the way to the couch before the barrage of questions started.

“What did you-Why did he-Do you-” she stuttered. He groaned and slumped over the back of the sofa.

“Let’s start from the beginning, lovely,” he said, and walked her through all of what happened.

“So...do you like him?” Vivi asked expectantly. Sanji closed his eyes and sighed.

“I didn’t even know if I wanted to be friends with him, and now this?” he wondered aloud.

“Well, do you think he’s handsome?” she asked earnestly. Sanji could feel his cheeks flush. He gave it a moment’s thought, picturing Zoro with his broad shoulders, his sleeves rolled up over his muscular arms, his piercing dark eyes, the hum of his deep voice close to his ear...

“Uh...yeah. I’ve never really thought about it, but, yes,” he answered, feeling more than a little surprised at the realization.

“Well, that’s something right?” she asked, smiling.

“He’s just so stubborn!” Sanji cried, leaning his head back.

“I know a certain suave actor who fits that description just as well,” Vivi said slyly.

Sanji frowned. “Why must such a lovely lady spurn me so?” he wailed, grasping Vivi’s hands. She laughed, pulled her hands away, and shoved him playfully.

“Why not just talk to him about it?” Vivi suggested.

“I don’t even know what to say!” Sanji replied.

“Well, tell him you like his glorious muscles and his nice ass,” Vivi said logically. Sanji made a strangled noise and Vivi laughed.

“Just talk to him!” she said, shoving him. “Now go make me a drink and I’ll leave you alone about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Sanji was a bundle of nerves. He arrived on set early and ran into Nami first.

“Sanji~” she called, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Nami~ Beautiful flower~ Whatever is it?” he responded, dreading her answer.

“We’re shooting the dance sequence in an hour, so make sure you’re ready,” Nami said, her voice smooth but her eyes burning. Sanji could tell Vivi had mentioned something to her, and it did his nerves no good.

“Yes, yes, Nami darling! I’ll be prepared,” he said, hoping desperately that he wasn’t lying.

“You better,” she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him as he strode past her towards the rehearsal room. He had just enough time to work out his jitters and do a quick run through before filming started. Just as he went to open the door though, he heard someone behind him.

“Can I talk to you?” It was Zoro. He swallowed hard, tried to calm himself, and turned around. Zoro looked like a mess. His hair was rumpled, his shirt wasn’t tucked in, and his hands were clenched in fists.

“Uh...let me check the room, we can talk in there if it’s free,” Sanji replied, even more nervous than before. He opened the door quickly, saw that the room was empty, and breathed a sigh of relief. He held the door for Zoro, who stomped in looking like death, and he closed it quietly.

“What is it?” Sanji asked, knowing full well what was on the cameraman’s mind.

“I kissed you,” Zoro said bluntly, and Sanji had to muffle a laugh. Between his disheveled appearance and his ridiculously obvious statement, he just couldn’t help it.

“What!?” Zoro demanded, and his angered face made Sanji laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so mad!” he managed to get out.

“Yeah, and?” Zoro said, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“I don’t know, I was just so nervous and you’re so mad, and you seriously look like you got dragged behind a bus, but you’re still really good looking and I just,” Sanji dissolved into giggles and Zoro gritted his teeth.

“Say that again,” he demanded.

“That you got dragged behind a bus?” Sanji said, managing to pull himself together.

“No. That part about how I look,” Zoro pressed, his heart pounding.

“Oh, uh,” Sanji stuttered, the hilarity of the situation quickly fading to give way to his stomach plummeting in realization of what he had actually said. “I said you were good looking…”

“So…” Zoro murmured hopefully, stepping closer to the dancer. Sanji tried to avoid his penetrating gaze by staring firmly at the ground.

“I think we should probably…” Sanji mumbled, feeling the cameraman edging closer and closer and his heart beating faster and faster.

Zoro tilted his chin up and when their eyes locked Sanji felt like the earth might collapse beneath him.

“We should what?” Zoro demanded, his eyes intense. Sanji quickly closed the gap between them, locking Zoro in a passionate kiss. His hands flew to the cameraman’s face and his eyes slid closed, feeling electricity run through his veins.

Zoro stumbled back slightly to find his footing and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist. He could feel Sanji’s toned back beneath his shirt, his heart pounding through his chest, his soft delicate hands on his face. When they finally parted, they stayed close, foreheads resting together. Sanji sighed softly and seemed about to say something when they heard a cough from the doorway.

“If you two are quite done, some of us have a movie to make,” snapped a sharp voice. They stiffened up immediately, disentangling themselves from one another. Nami stood in the doorway with her arms folded, grinning broadly.

“Right, we were just uh... gonna go get some work done,” Zoro said bruskly, his face a deep red. He walked out awkwardly, pushing past Nami to head back towards the sound stage. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Sanji~” Vivi called, and the dancer swooned to hear her voice. “Come have coffee with me after work! I demand to hear everything about you and that cute cameraman,” she insisted before running off.

It had been days since Sanji was last able to see Zoro alone, and his heart pounded every time he saw him in passing on set. They’d been cordial but awkward for a few days, hardly looking at each other at all. It was getting to a point where it was becoming too weird to figure out how to see each other again sooner rather than later.

After work, Sanji headed to the usual coffee shop they visited on occasion on his own, Vivi having a shorter call time that day. When he got there though, he was surprised to see not a blue haired beauty but a moss-haired cameraman. His stomach did a flip to see the muscular man relaxing with a newspaper, glasses perched on his nose. There was no denying that he was attractive, but Sanji was surprised to feel like the spectacles just added to it.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and Zoro looked up from his coffee with a scowl.

“Hello to you, too,” he said, looking up briefly and then back down at his paper. Sanji noted that he was predictably reading the sports section.

“No, sorry,” Sanji stammered, flushing red at his own rudeness. “I just didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m meeting Nami, she wanted to talk about my multi-camera technique,” Zoro said, looking up at him over the rim of his glasses. Sanji swallowed hard at the sight and then quickly pieced things together.

“No, you’re not,” he said, figuring things out.

“What?” Zoro responded, clearly getting agitated.

“We’re on a date,” Sanji said with a sigh, and ran his hands through his hair. “Vivi told me to meet her here, they set us up.” 

A look of shock dawned on Zoro’s face, and it was quickly replaced with a very embarrassed flush that Sanji thought was very becoming.

“Those women…” he groaned.

“Yeah, they’re something else,” Sanji agreed with a short laugh. “Brilliant though, I’ll give them that.” He stood awkwardly for a moment before resolving himself to be bold. “I’m gonna grab a drink, then I’ll be right back. Might as well enjoy our date, even if it was under false pretenses.”

When he came back, Zoro was still reading through his paper but clearly looked a little more unsettled than previously. Sanji silently prayed that he wasn’t being too pushy and set his latte down on the table before lowering himself into the chair opposite the cameraman.

“Sorry if this is weird,” Sanji said sheepishly, and Zoro looked up from his paper. Their eyes met for a moment before both of them turned away awkwardly.

“It’s fine, just uh...unexpected,” Zoro responded.

“So...what are you reading?” Sanji asked, hoping that talking about what was actually interesting him so much in the paper would lead to a good start for a conversation.

“Ah, there was some coverage on a local Kendo tournament in the paper,” Zoro explained.

“Kendo? Like the thing with swords?” Sanji asked, taking a sip of his latte.

“Yeah, I practice it on the weekends sometimes,” the cameraman responded, and Sanji almost spat his drink out.

“You run around with swords for fun on the weekends?” he asked incredulously, and Zoro rolled his eyes in response.

“It’s a very technical skill, definitely not just running around,” Zoro responded.

“Still, nobody should trust you with a sword,” Sanji responded, and Zoro grinned.

“You should come see me win sometime,” he said, passing over the paper. Scanning his eyes down the page, he noticed Zoro’s name as a high-ranking competitor.

“Oh,” he said, taken aback.

“Uh huh,” Zoro said smugly, taking back the paper and folding it up again. “So what do you do for fun?” he added.

“I uh...I like to cook,” Sanji said, feeling a little self conscious of his hobby now that he knew the cameraman could probably cut him in half.

“Ah, you’ll have to cook for me sometime,” Zoro responded, taking his glasses off and putting them away. Sanji’s heart fluttered, feeling even more self conscious. Making future plans even causally was unexpected of the stoic cameraman, and picturing the swordsman sitting at his dining room table just too much. 

“I-I would love to,” he stuttered out and immediately regretted it. Was that too forward? Did he really have to use the word ‘love’? What the hell was wrong with him? Zoro looked away and Sanji saw a bemused smile spread on his face.

“So how do you like working at Straw Hat Productions thus far?” Sanji asked, fiddling with his cup and frantically trying to change the subject.

“It's been alright,” Zoro said with a shrug. “The people are nice, if a little bit crazy.” Sanji chuckled at that.

“Yeah, we're kind of a bunch of weirdos,” he said with a smile.

“Well, I mean, you don't seem so strange,” Zoro responded sheepishly.

“You haven't seen me drunk,” Sanji said reflexively, feeling a sudden jolt of embarrassment when he saw Zoro’s broad grin return to his face.

“Well that sounds like a great challenge,” he said.

“Yeah well, maybe sometime I'll let you buy me a few Singapore Slings and then you'll see,” Sanji responded, his heart caught in his throat.

“I'd like that, as long as you don't try to start shit like the last time we drank together,” Zoro said.

“You were the one who started it,” Sanji scoffed

“I did not,” he responded with a scowl.

“Ugh, whatever,” Sanji sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be worth it to argue with him further.

“Regardless,” he continued, “I'd love to go for drinks with you sometime.” There it was again, that ‘love’ word, but he gritted his teeth and hoped Zoro wouldn't read too much into it. 

Instead, the man smiled and nodded. “I'd love to,” he responded, cheekily using the same word.

They chatted for a few more hours about anything that particularly came to mind. Sanji was delightfully surprised at how easy their conversation came, with a little string of consistent jovial animosity strung through, but no serious problems.

As the night drew to a close, they ended up being shooed out for the employees to close up. Sanji felt surprisingly daring and offered, “Let me give you a drive home.”

“Alright,” Zoro said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks in the dim light of the street lamps. The cameraman thought the evening went well, but was still acutely feeling nervous about being around the dancer.

They climbed in the car and headed in the general direction of where Zoro kind of knew that he lived. After an extra ten minutes of looping around the block, they finally arrived at his apartment building. 

Parking on the street, Sanji chuckled a little to himself. “Your direction’s not so good, huh cameraman,” he said.

“Shut up,” he snapped, and even in the dim light Sanji could see his cheeks light up red. They sat for a few moments in awkward silence before Zoro spoke again.

“Thanks for the ride,” he said, shifting to see Sanji better.

“Thank you for the date,” Sanji replied, and leaned over. Their lips brushed together gently, and then again more intently. They parted slowly, both of them visibly flustered. 

“I'll uh, see you tomorrow?” Zoro said furtively.

“Don't get lost on your way there,” Sanji said with a smirk. Zoro shoved him playfully and climbed out of the car.

On the drive home, Sanji couldn't wipe the smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

They were on a lunch break, sitting at an outdoor picnic table chatting, when the name came up.

“Who’s on set?” Sanji could hear his voice waver slightly, try as he might to keep it steady.

“Doflamingo?” Zoro said, scowling at the name. “Sounds like some sort of stupid stage name. Nami said he’s a big wig around here though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know him,” Sanji said, taking a vicious bite of a sandwich. His expression immediately clouded at the mention of the name, which Zoro found odd. It was rare to find a person Sanji didn’t like, even if men were often harder for him to warm up to then women.

“What’s the big deal?” Zoro asked, talking around a mouthful of chips. Sanji tried to restrain himself from kicking the cameraman under the table for his awful table manners.

“Doflamingo owns the Dressrosa film company,” Sanji explained, setting his sandwich down. He suddenly didn’t have much of an appetite.

“Ah, I’ve heard of it,” Zoro responded.

“Well he bought it out in a hostile takeover. I had just been cast in one of their current productions when it happened. They cancelled pretty much everything, but from what I’ve heard of the company these days, that was lucky,” Sanji continued, and Zoro nodded, thankfully keeping his mouth shut as he chewed on his sandwich.

“There were mass layoffs, he brought in all his own people. The company’s been doing well, but they’ve got a lot of sketchy connections and it’s been really hard on the staff that is left to function without fearing for their own jobs,” Sanji explained. 

“So what’s he doing here?” Zoro asked.

“Who knows, probably nothing good,” Sanji responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, they got to see just what was going on in person. The man was a ridiculous spectacle, even in the midst of actors and dancers in strange get ups. He stood over six feet tall, bleach-blond and imposing with a hooked nose. But the combination of his gigantic pink feather trimmed coat and the sunglasses he insisted on wearing inside made him look almost like a mockery of himself.

“He really takes this flamingo thing seriously, doesn’t he?” Zoro said snidely, and Sanji elbowed him in the ribs. They stood off to the side as he sauntered by, led around by some representative from the film company.

“Ah, this is of course Sanji, our lead,” the woman said gesturing to him, and Sanji froze. He had hoped to stay out of the way as much as possible but it was hard to avoid when he was the star of the movie. He casually removed a cigarette from his mouth with one hand and held out the other.

“Nice to meet you,” he said as genuinely as he could manage. 

“Likewise,” Doflamingo said with an unnervingly wide grin, taking Sanji’s hand with almost too strong a grip.

“Mr. Doflamingo hopes to invest in the company,” the woman said. Sanji felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Is that so?” Sanji said, dropping the handshake. “Well, enjoy your tour, Mr. Doflamingo,” he said as cordially as he could.

“Thanks,” the feather-covered man said with what Sanji could only describe as a sneer. They wandered off to see the rest of the set, and Sanji wiped his hand on his pants and returned to his spot leaning against a box with Zoro.

“What a sleazeball,” he sighed, taking a long draw from his cigarette.

“Do you think he’ll buy us out?” Zoro asked, and Sanji chuckled in response.

“Oh hell no,” he said. Zoro gave him a quizzical look. “Luffy owns the damn company.”

“What?” Zoro responded, clearly shocked.

“Yeah, it’s not super well known because it’s mostly maintained by the board so Luffy can produce whatever he wants, but Straw Hat Productions is in his hands when it comes down to it,” Sanji explained.

“What?” Zoro asked, clearly incredulous.

“Yeah, it’s his. And he’d never let Doflamingo take anything, it was probably the board of director’s fault that he came here in the first place. I bet you a drink that, when Luffy finds out, he’ll probably do something stupid like punch him in the face,” Sanji said.

“You’re on. Luffy’s stupid, but he’s not that stupid,” Zoro responded smugly. Serenely smiling in response, Sanji kept to himself that he knew for a fact that Luffy had punched a guy for hitting on Vivi, who clearly wasn’t interested in him, just last week. That was just one story among many that proved him right. But having a drink on the cameraman didn’t sound like a bad idea either.

They walked and talked for a while longer until their lunch break was drawing to a close. Then they heard a sudden outburst as they passed Luffy’s office, and Doflamingo came stumbling out the door.

“Looks like we can settle this bet sooner rather than later,” Sanji remarked, lighting up another cigarette.

“You get out of my office!” He heard Luffy shout before he saw him, storming out after the feather-covered executive. “And you leave my company the hell alone!” he added just before decking him good. The punch hit Doflamingo square in the jaw and knocked his stupid sunglasses off, as Sanji was pleased to see.

“You little twerp,” Doflamingo spat, reaching for his glasses. “This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me. I’m a very dangerous man to cross.” 

“Sure, buddy,” Luffy said, rolling his eyes. He looked around briefly before spotting what he was looking for. “Franky, take out this trash.”

“I’d be suuuuper glad to!” Franky said, jogging over to grab the man by the arm and escort him outside.

“Back to work everyone!” Nami called, trying to shepherd the cast and crew back into working order.

Sanji started to stride off to get into costume before glancing back over his shoulder to appreciate Zoro’s stunned face.

“You’ll be owing me that drink, moss-head,” he laughed. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the studio was abuzz with rumors of what had happened between Luffy and Doflamingo. Some people thought there had been an all-out brawl, which Nami tried to squash quickly. Some thought that Luffy had punched Doflamingo in the face, which Nami tried to put a stop to as well, even if it was true. Luffy loudly proclaiming his brave deeds all day certainly didn’t help her case, though.

“So where are we going for drinks, Marimo?” Sanji asked, sauntering up behind him while adjusting his hat. Zoro turned away from his camera to clearly deliver a snide remark, but stopped short. 

There was Sanji, dressed head to toe in a sailor’s uniform. His outfit was almost entirely black, with small white stripes encircling his wrists and outlining the collar. He was in the midst of tilting the white hat in the opposite direction of his signature swooped hair when Zoro caught sight of him.

“Hello~?” Sanji said, blushing a little and chuckling. He waved his hands to try and get Zoro’s attention away from his ridiculous costume.

“You uh…” Zoro said, snapping out of it as best he could to concentrate on the conversation. “The uniform looks nice on you.” Sanji responded by blushing furiously and shoving him playfully.

“Oh, shut up,” he said sheepishly. He lit up a cigarette, blew out smoke, and eyed him up. “Didn’t take you for someone with that sort of preference.” 

With a roll of his eyes Zoro pointed to himself, “Military brat. I know when someone looks good in a uniform.” 

“Ah, right,” Sanji said with a little smile. He was still learning so much about the cameraman that it was hard to keep it all straight sometimes. Generally speaking though, he really liked it that way. He was so often around the same old costumers and makeup staff and directors and assistants that it was really nice to get to know someone new. Especially someone as handsome and thick headed as Zoro.

“Well maybe if you’re lucky later, you could catch me in my dressing room before I take this damn thing off,” Sanji said with a smirk. Zoro’s response was one of absolute silence and a very red face. As he walked off to find his place on set, Zoro’s head finally cleared.

“What time?” he called after the actor before he could stop himself.

“For drinks?” Sanji asked casually.

“No, at your dressing room,” Zoro answered firmly, already beginning to regret it.

Sanji turned around, clearly flustered and stammered out, “You-you-” before getting a good look at Zoro’s face and realizing he was dead serious. “Uh...meet me thirty minutes after Nami calls it a wrap for today,” he said, blushing furiously. He couldn’t believe he was actually agreeing to this.

“Good,” Zoro said, going back to adjusting his camera lens. Sanji stumbled off, desperate to focus on something other than meeting a handsome man in his dressing room while wearing his ridiculous sailor getup.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene flew by and, when Nami finally called “cut”, Sanji was a sweaty mess from dancing in the dark suit. He rushed off to the dressing room to take off his makeup and desperately towel off. When he finally gave himself the once over in the mirror, he thought he still looked ridiculous but at least less covered in powder and less sweaty. Much to his chagrin, he was still blushing like mad and he couldn’t seem to calm his heart. When he checked his watch and saw that he had just five minutes til Zoro showed up, he scrambled to find something to do in the meantime to keep his mind off of things and look reasonably composed when the cameraman arrived. He finally settled on the paper, which he had read already but would at least look convincing.

Almost as soon as he settled down in his arm chair and opened his paper, there was a knock at the door. He practically jumped out of his skin before meekly calling, “Come in!” Zoro opened the door, looking just as nervous as Sanji felt, and somehow that put him at ease. 

“So this is your dressing room, huh?” Zoro asked awkwardly, closing the door slowly behind him and observing the room. He could feel his heart pounding as he tried to appear collected, and he decided the best possible idea was to speak casually about the room. He was kicking himself internally for not feeling more put together, but there was nothing to do about it but fight through it.

“Yeah,” Sanji said, running his fingers through his hair. He stood to join the cameraman, who was looking over photos he had tucked into the metal edging of the large mirror that lined one wall.

“You’ve known Vivi a long time, right?” Zoro asked, pointing a photo of them as teenagers.

“Yeah, she was a big hit as a teenager, but then she had to go off to boarding school. She just recently came back to work a few years ago,” Sanji explained.

“So did you two ever…” Zoro trailed off and it took a minute for Sanji to catch his drift.

“How dare you!” he exclaimed, visibly bristling at the implication. “Honestly, to question if I sullied lovely Vivi’s virtue!”

“Just curious,” Zoro said with a sly grin. Sanji caught his eye and could see that he was just trying to rile him up, something he clearly enjoyed. With a slight huff, Sanji crossed his arms. If Zoro liked making him grumpy, then he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

“Oh come on, curly brows,” he said, trying to catch his eye and look earnest in his appeals.

“No, I will not hear of any sort of vicious talk of my darling princess Vivi,” Sanji said with a pout.

Zoro stared intently at him for a moment, and Sanji shifted slightly, feeling awkward to have the man’s eyes on him so intensely.

“What,” he asked.

“You just look so damn good in that uniform,” Zoro said, rather abruptly. It was all Sanji could manage to stammer out a quick, “Thank you,” and give up avoiding his gaze.

No sooner did their eyes meet then Zoro was kissing him gently. Sanji yelped and felt his face burn, but it all too quickly dissolved into returning the kisses just as intently. They kissed slowly, softly, and when Zoro shifted slightly to wrap his arm around Sanji’s waist, he responded to the motion, running his arms along Zoro’s and over his shoulders. 

When they parted, Sanji ran his tongue along Zoro’s bottom lip and the cameraman moaned softly. Zoro took this as a challenge and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss, running his hands up his back to scratch gently at his shoulders. Pulling his hands in towards Zoro’s chest, Sanji relaxed against him and sighed at the feeling of his nails running along his back through the coarse sailor’s uniform he wore.

When they parted, he leaned against Zoro’s chest and felt the cameraman’s strong arms encircle him.

“So the uniform huh?” Sanji asked snidely. Zoro pulled back in embarrassment, looking anywhere but directly at Sanji. The dancer responded by shifting to wherever Zoro’s eyes fell, trying to catch his line of vision. He chuckled as Zoro moved swiftly to avoid him.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Sanji said with a grin. 

“Oh good grief. Yeah, I like it, alright?” Zoro said, firmly looking Sanji in the eyes and standing his ground. Sanji felt his heart swoop and the roles quickly reverse, it was his turn to feel sheepish. With a quick predatory grin, Zoro grabbed the tie on Sanji’s uniform and pulled him into a rough kiss. Feeling himself melt at the harsh tug and sudden contact, the realization of just what was happening filtered through his mind.

Was he seriously making out with a man in his dressing room? With Zoro? He hardly knew the man, if he had to admit it, and it wasn’t exactly professional to be doing such things at the studio. Especially not when they were two grown men with apartments. But with his heart pounding and his arms wrapping around the cameraman’s muscular back, he couldn’t help himself. He had never really felt this way about someone, even if he and Zoro still couldn’t quite get along as they should. In the end, he felt like denying his and the cameraman’s happiness was worse than occasionally indulging in his private dressing room.

They kissed for what felt like forever, and when they parted Sanji glanced over to see what time it actually was. He was mortified to discover it was already almost seven o’clock and most of the crew would already be home.

“I gotta change out of this before my costumer kills me,” Sanji sighed.

“Do you have to,” Zoro said, his voice so low and husky that Sanji could feel goosebumps spreading down his neck.

“I-I really do,” he stuttered out as best he could, having clearly underestimated the outfit’s effect on the cameraman.

An exaggerated sigh escaped from Zoro and he relented, “Fine, alright.” he pulled away from Sanji and the dancer looked remorseful for a brief moment before leaning in for one last lingering kiss.

“Maybe I’ll just have to buy myself one of these,” he murmured, and he could feel Zoro tense with excitement over the prospect.

“Now scoot, I gotta get changed,” Sanji said. Zoro shot him a glowering look as he left the room, clearly disappointed to be kicked out.

When Sanji left the room, he found Zoro slumped against the wall half-asleep.

“It’s been like 10 minutes, tops,” Sanji huffed.

Zoro opened one eye and shrugged. “You took too long,” he replied.

“Ugh, you’re such a baby,” Sanji said, kicking him lightly in the leg. 

Zoro rubbed his leg and stood up slowly, stretching as he went.

As they walked out to the parking lot, Sanji slipped his hand in Zoro’s. When they got to his car, they kissed goodnight before parting ways. Things were really going much more smoothly than expected, and little gestures were starting to feel more natural already.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Doflamingo had stormed out of Luffy’s office and received a good punch to the jaw, and everything was all but forgotten until a few little instances started piling up.

It started with the feathers in the dressing rooms. Of the twenty or so dressing rooms in the building, every single one was scattered with bright pink feathers when the crew arrived in the morning. Clearly Doflamingo’s calling card, but not much they could do to prove it. By noon, the studio was abuzz with what the feathers could possibly mean. There was some accusations of a mole flying around, but Nami tried to stomp them out quickly.

“There was plenty of time for someone to break-in last night. I’m sure it’s just a prank,” she tried to reason in an attempt to keep everyone on task. It was really all for naught though, filming went slow and was riddled with distractions and line flubs. Eventually she called lunch for almost the whole crew and stormed off to her office to hope that she could at least get some script reviews done.

“What do you think will happen?” Zoro asked at lunch, sitting down next to Franky.

“Luffy will kick his ass at worst,” Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette.

“That might not be the most wise, considering the power he holds in Hollywood,” Robin responded, daintily sipping at a bottle of soda.

“Well whatever happens, I’m suuuuuuper excited about this sandwich,” Franky practically shouted, and the rest of the table collectively rolled their eyes.

“You don’t think they actually booby trapped anything, do you?” Vivi asked, her brow furrowing.

“Vivi darling~ No one would dare hurt a lovely flower such as you,” Sanji answered.

“At the very least, check your shoes for tacks,” Zoro said with a huff, unimpressed with Sanji’s nonchalance.

“Oh gosh, that bad?” Vivi exclaimed. There were dark looks exchanged around the table and Sanji finally conceded.

“It might not be the worst idea to keep a careful eye out, Vivi,” he said. The blue haired beauty gave a small sigh.

“Maybe it would help to get our minds off of things,” Robin said sagely. “I picked out my wedding gown yesterday!”

In an immediate mood turn around, Vivi began excitedly drilling Robin for details. Sanji spent the rest of lunch discussing Franky’s addiction to Coca-Cola to keep the man distracted from knowing too much about his bride-to-be’s dress. By the time they headed back to work, the mood had lightened considerably, but there was still a definite air of tension.

It was shortly after that the first incident happened. A costumer found one of Vivi’s beautiful dresses hacked to pieces in her dressing room. It was hand-beaded and intricate, but thankfully most of the scenes it was needed for had already been shot. With a few quick adjustments to her wardrobe, nothing would interrupt the production. 

There was talk of sending everyone home for the day when Sanji joined the gathering crowd of worried cast and crew on set.

"Did you hear what happened?" Vivi asked as he strolled up.

"Yeah, poor Iva must be so distraught," Sanji said, thinking of Ivankov, Vivi's personal costume designer who worked with her on all her movies. He was a strange man who wore more makeup than most women Sanji knew, but he certainly had a way with clothes. Vivi always looked beautiful, of course, but Iva definitely helped her shine.

"He's inconsolable. I'm afraid he'll do something stupid and go after Doflamingo," Vivi said, wringing her hands. Seeing her so nervous was unusual for her sunny personality, and Sanji couldn't help but give her a quick hug.

"Everything will be okay, Vivi darling~," he said. She nodded, and he could tell that she believed him even if he didn't quite believe himself. Having seen a production company all but ruined by the man was more than enough to make him scared, but there was nothing they could really do at this point. Better to prove him wrong and keep going with the production than sit and worry over things they couldn't control.

"Of course we're not stopping production!" Sanji could hear a voice shout over the din of the gathered crowd. It had to be Luffy, of course. He could see him on the opposite edge of the set, snatching Nami's bullhorn and turning it on.

"IF THAT STUPID FLAMINGO THINKS HE'S STOPPING US, HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING," he shouted, clearly too close to Nami's poor ears. There was a cheer from the crowd, but Sanji could tell they weren't all convinced.

"What are we going to do about all these intimidation tactics then?" Sanji heard from nearby and noticed Zoro had said it, leaning on a barrell.

"Well, we're just going to ignore them for now," Nami said, taking back the bullhorn. There was some noise of dissent in the crowd and Nami sighed. "I know that's not going to be a popular idea, but there's nothing much we can do that's strictly legal," she shot a look to Luffy at this comment, "and we just have to keep an eye out for more problems. If anyone sees anything suspicious, tell Luffy or me."

There were some murmurs around the crowd about possible spies, but Sanji doubted there would be any among the crew. The dynamic on set had been very friendly, and most of them had worked with each other on previous movies. Though it wouldn't be unlikely for some outsider to be able to slip in unnoticed on a busy sound stage.

"Alright, filming goes ahead on schedule! It's gonna be a long day, folks!" Nami shouted into the bullhorn, and everyone scattered to go about their business.

An hour later, someone found that all of the paint they had mixed for the set had been intentionally thinned. Less than fifteen minutes after that, one of their nicest cameras was found smashed. Zoro was incensed.

"Isn't there anything we can do about this?" he demanded of Luffy, his eyes burning.

"Calm down, moss head, there's nothing we can do," Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette.

"You wouldn't understand," Zoro snarled in his direction, and Sanji was more than a little aggravated to be talked to in such a manner.

"What wouldn't I understand, exactly?" he asked, anger burning in his gut.

"A camera like that takes a lot of effort to maintain, I spend hours a week making sure this equipment works properly," Zoro spat in his direction.

"Oh, and as a dancer, I could never understand dedication to your craft?" Sanji snapped, practically shouting by now.

Nami entered the office with a deep sigh. "Break it up, boys," she scoffed. "Now is seriously not the time."

"Something else?" Luffy asked, much more serious than Sanji had ever seen him.

"A fire," Nami said gravely.

"How bad?" Luffy responded, seeming much more calm than Sanji felt.

"We put it out with a couple of extinguishers, but it took a chunk of the New York set with it," she said, sinking into a chair. "Franky said it'll take at least a week to repair."

Luffy's face was grim, his hands drawn into fists.  With a quick glance at Zoro's now sullen demeanor and Nami's clearly exhausted face, Sanji resolved himself.

"We can't let him do this to us," he said simply.

"What do you suggest?" Nami asked, her voice uncertain.

"Let’s drive him out of Hollywood," Sanji suggested simply.

It was certainly easier said than done, but after a few hours of discussion they had cobbled together a plan, and were determined as ever to not only do away with Doflamingo, but to continue the production as planned.


	12. Chapter 12

When the impromptu meeting came to an end, Sanji grabbed Zoro’s arm in the parking lot.

“Listen, this is all crazy. Don’t feel like you have to participate if you don’t want to,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t want to,” Zoro insisted, crossing his arms.

“Well...alright, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Sanji said with a shrug, heading towards his car.

“Wait, curly brow,” Zoro called after him. Sanji prickled at the nickname, feeling ridiculous to be called such things.

“Can we...can we talk?” Zoro said, very solemnly. With his heart suddenly wedged in his throat, Sanji turned slowly.

“What about?” he asked carefully, terrified of the answer. Zoro’s face was unreadable, stoic and serious as always.

“Are we dating?” Zoro asked, always one to take the blunt route when it came to conversation. Sanji faltered a little and he could feel an intense blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Do...do you want to be?” he asked cautiously. He did want to be dating, he thought as he awaited the response. But driving the cameraman man away with too much too soon was the last thing he wanted. Zoro seemed to consider the question for a moment before finally responding.

“Yes,” he said succinctly. “If...if you want to,” he added quickly.

“Um...yeah, yeah I do,” Sanji responded, practically leaping forward to embrace the cameraman, who took a moment of surprise to wrap his arms around him.

“This is okay?” Zoro asked, holding him tighter.

“Of course, you idiot,” Sanji answered. He ran his hands through the cameraman’s short green hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

When they parted, Sanji’s pulse thumped in his ears as he mulled something over. “Do you wanna come back to my place?” he spat out before he could think better of it.

“I um...yeah,” Zoro agreed.

The car ride home was nervous and fraught with awkward, stilted conversation. Though Zoro didn’t really expect anything other than maybe some making out, it was nerve-wracking to know that they were going to be totally alone in Sanji’s apartment. He felt ridiculous feeling so tense about it and tried his best to keep up his air of collected calm. Little did he know that Sanji was feeling just as flustered, trying desperately to figure out why exactly he’d asked for this and whether or not Zoro had actually agreed because he wanted to or if he just did out of reflex.

When they got up to the apartment door, Zoro placed a light kiss on Sanji’s lips and they both relaxed slightly. The place was pretty much what Zoro had imagined, a spacious kitchen and not much else.

“You want the tour?” Sanji said, tossing his keys on the counter.

“Mm,” Zoro nodded in agreement.

“Obviously, the kitchen, dishwasher and everything!” Sanji said with a warm tone of pride. Zoro didn’t know too much about the fancy new appliance, but it was clear that Sanji was proud of it.

They walked through the living room, minimal but comfortable, and Sanji entered a room and turned on a light.

“My room, of course…” he said, flushing slightly. Zoro entered the room slightly nervously, not knowing whether or not they would stay here, and feeling anxious about what would happen if they did. He took in his surroundings carefully, noting the photographs of friends and family hanging on the walls, the small collection of signed dancing shoes, and the numerous fluffy pillows scattered on the dancer’s bed.

“It’s nice,” Zoro said, not knowing much else of what to say. “It looks like you,” he attempted to clarify.

“Like me?” Sanji said, a puzzled expression crossed over his face. He wrote if off fairly quickly as just one of those odd phrases Zoro sometimes said without thinking and shrugged.

“You want a drink?” He asked, sauntering out of the room and leaving Zoro to gratefully follow behind. He wasn’t unhappy about being at the dancers apartment, but maybe staying in the bedroom was a little too much for the both of them right now.

“Yeah,” Zoro said with a nod.

“I don’t have any beer, is liqour okay?” Sanji asked, sorting through a little bar cart in the corner of the living room.

“Yeah, bourbon?” Zoro asked. Sanji poured him a high ball and made himself a Tom Collins.

“You sure like those fancy cocktails,” Zoro said, motioning to the mortar and pestle the dancer kept on the bar cart.

“Tastes better than straight alcohol,” Sanji said with a shrug. “Plus, I like to try new things.”

“Oh?” Zoro responded with a smirk and took a swig of his bourbon.

A quick shove and a roll of his eyes from Sanji and he could tell that they were both feeling a little less nervous.

“Your place is nice,” Zoro said simply.

“Thanks. I like it,” Sanji said, somewhat sheepishly. He didn’t particularly pride himself in decorating, in truth Vivi had done quite a bit of picking out the decor, but it was his place and it was rare for Zoro to dole out compliments.

“This whole thing with Doflamingo is a little crazy, isn’t it?” Sanji asked frankly, shifting to face the cameraman on the couch.

“Yeah, it really is,” Zoro said with a nod. “Honestly I would rather we just left well enough alone, but I guess that’s not an option any more.”

“It’s hard for Luffy to pretend he doesn’t like someone. He’s quick to trust but only if he really likes you instinctively,” Sanji explained.

“Yeah, I gathered that,” Zoro said with a little chuckle.

“And you?” Sanji asked on a whim.

“Hm?” Zoro intoned, looking confused.

“You didn’t seem too quick to trust to me,” the dancer said honestly.

“No, not really,” the moss-haired man responded, rubbing his hands across the short bristles that covered his head.

“Do you trust me?” Sanji asked, immediately feeling like maybe he had made his Tom Collins a little too strong.

“Yes,” Zoro said, much more quickly than Sanji had expected.

“Oh,” was all he managed to squeak out in response.

“Do you trust me?” Zoro said, his face nothing but ernest.

“Ah...yeah, I do, I think,” Sanji stammered.

“You think?” The cameraman looked skeptical.

“No, no, I do,” Sanji corrected, feeling awkward.

Clearly that wasn’t quite so much on Zoro’s mind, who leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met softly at first, gentle kisses one after another, and then deepened. Soon their tongues were entwined, Zoro running his hands through Sanji’s hair and Sanji attempting to hold back the little moans he knew he was making in the back of his throat.

They parted briefly and Zoro smiled.

“W-what?” Sanji stammered, hoping that he hadn’t accidentally done anything terribly embarrassing, and that Zoro hadn’t noticed those sounds.

“You taste like cigarettes,” Zoro said with a grin.

“Ah, oh, yeah. Sorry.” Sanji said sheepishly.

“It tastes good,” Zoro murmured, pulling him in for another kiss.

Sanji couldn’t help but let a small moan slip out as the cameraman pushed his bourbon-laden tongue into his mouth. They parted quickly and Sanji flushed bright scarlet.

“What was that, curly brow?” Zoro said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“Nothing, stupid Marimo,” Sanji spat, feeling terribly flustered.

“Hn, maybe I can make you do it again then,” Zoro said slyly. Sanji was thoroughly surprised that such a typically stoic man could be so coy.

He descended towards Sanji’s neck, and the dancer’s heart dropped. Now he was in for it. Planting slow, deliberate kisses downward, Zoro ran his hand through Sanji’s hair to expose his neck more fully. Goosebumps raised down his back at the feeling of the cameraman’s soft lips and the slight coarseness of his stubble brushing against him.

“Z-Zoro…” Sanji murmured, feeling his heart pound to say his full name out loud, not something he did often. The larger man hummed contentedly and bit him softly, testing his feelings on the action. When Sanji practically melted into him, he proceeded to work his way down, biting harder and sucking gently, trying not to leave too many marks. Sanji moaned softly, and Zoro smiled.

“More?” He murmured, pulling his lips off the dancer’s neck for just a moment.

“M-my makeup artist can cover anything…” Sanji said, feeling thoroughly ridiculous.

“Oh,” Zoro remarked and promptly bit down harder. With a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp, Sanji squirmed slightly.

“Too hard?” Zoro said, a grin still plastered on his face.

“Shut up, stupid Marimo,” the blond said with a playful shove.

They kissed again, long and softly, sweet in contrast to the marks Sanji had no doubt were dotting his neck.

“I should go, you’ve got early call tomorrow,” Zoro murmured.

“Mm, that’s true. This was nice…” Sanji answered.

“Thanks for having me…” Zoro said, surprisingly polite. Sanji supposed the kissing had gone to his head.

He laced their fingers together to walk him to the door, and Zoro blushed at the contact.

“You can outright bite me but holding hands makes you flustered?” Sanji asked incredulously.

“Shut up, curly brow,” Zoro said. Sanji placed a gentle kiss to his lips, and opened the door for him.

“Goodnight, Marimo,” he said.

“Goodnight,” Zoro responded, still a bit red around the ears.


	13. Chapter 13

After the evening’s antics, everyone on the set was mildly on-edge. The crew kept glancing over their shoulders in case Doflamingo should show up to cause more havoc. Nami was determined to keep her crew ship-shape though, and she spent most of the morning barking through the megaphone telling people to get back to work. Luffy seemed remarkably unphased about it all, Sanji even overheard him saying that he would punch the film company owner in the face should he ever see him again.

In the back of his mind, Sanji was just as shaken as the rest of the crew, but he tried his best to put on a brave face. Especially for Vivi, who spent most of the day torn between fury and mild paranoia. They were set to film a dance sequence, and after a quick rehearsal they made their way to costuming.

It was a flurry of busy activity as usual in the costuming department. He was lucky to make it through with his costume in less than an hour, whereas Vivi would have to be in hair and makeup for at least an extra hour. Sanji decided to head over to the set on his own to get accustomed to the blocking for the number.

Slowly shifting through a few stretches to get accustomed to the tuxedo he had been fitted for, Sanji surveyed the set. It was a grand ship’s deck, with a broad planked floor and a cabin background with perfect portholes. A big life ring emblazoned with “Going Merrily” was painted on the cabin, which he thought was a nice touch on Franky’s part.

He wandered the stage, practicing small chunks of the dance routine to get accustomed to the feel of the faux-plank flooring. Franky’s set painters were so talented that, despite looking realistic, a normal smooth-surfaced dance floor lay underneath the paint.

“Hey,” he heard from over a shoulder while he walked through a few time steps just to shake his jitters out. Zoro was leaning against the cabin piece of the set, and Sanji gave him a quick nod before continuing his warm up.

“You holding up okay?” Zoro asked, sounding honestly concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Sanji answered, knowing full-well that he didn’t sound very convincing. He would never admit to the cameraman that Doflamingo’s hopefully empty threats had rattled him. Having heard rumors of the man in the past, he knew well that he was capable of quite a lot of mayhem. He had sunk several productions last year because of “creative differences,” which turned out to be mostly Doflamingo feeling that someone rubbed him the wrong way or thought he looked funny. Despite that, he tried his best to not reveal his nerves to Zoro. The show must go on, after all.

“You sure?” The cameraman said, looking determined to get a truthful answer out of him.

“Yeah,” Sanji said, trying to bring some sort of finality to his tone.

“‘Cause you seem a little shaky,” Zoro quipped. Sanji’s patience began to wear thin.

“I’m not shaky, man, just-” he stopped himself short, trying to compose himself. He turned to face Zoro, only to just barely catch the man’s eyes widen perceptively and feel him sling his body towards him.

In the moment, Sanji’s mind reeled with confusion. It was only after the fact that he saw the light smash on the stage and felt the full weight of the cameraman slam him into the floor that he realized what had actually happened.

In the panic and shock, he barely focused while others gathered around to access the damage and worry over him. He vaguely saw Zoro stand up and back away, seeing fear in his eyes.

The next thing Sanji knew, he was back home in bed with Vivi sitting in a chair at his side.


	14. Chapter 14

“Vivi darling~” Sanji tried to swoon gracefully. His head was throbbing, and he found himself stiff and sore when he tried to move.

“Oh Sanji, don’t push yourself,” Vivi sighed, tucking his blankets in around him. Sanji rubbed his eyes and sat up a little against Vivi’s protests.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, and noticed immediately that Vivi didn’t meet his gaze.

“Well…Doflamingo sabotaged the set, we think. A light fell, remember?” she asked.

“Oh, right…” Sanji tried to sort through his memories to recall exactly what happened after that, but he still had a lot of blanks. “I must have passed out?”

“Yeah, well Zoro tried to push you out of the way, but the light did a number on you…” Vivi said, trailing off, and Sanji felt his heart sink.

“What is it, Vivi?” He demanded as gently as he could possibly muster.

“Well when you fell, the light hit your ankle and...it’s broken, Sanji,” Vivi managed to squeak out. The room spun sickeningly, and Sanji’s heart pounded in his chest. An injury was every dancer’s worst nightmare, and it came true more often than not for so many performers. Sanji was always so careful about his warmups and listening to his body when it reached it’s limits, he never thought that something like this would happen.

He pulled the sheets back to see his foot and ankle heavily encased in a cast, and his heart sunk. Somehow, seeing it was even worse than just knowing that it had happened. He could feel Vivi’s distressed, caring gaze fixed on him and he looked up sheepishly.

“Vivi, thank you. Could you give me just a little bit on my own?” he managed to choke out, tears already welling in his eyes.

“S-sure Sanji,” she responded, her voice cracking, “If you need anything, I’ll just be in the other room…” She tiptoed out quietly to leave the man to his grief.

Sanji leaned his head back against the headboard and sighed. Nothing in the world would feel better than taking a hammer to this stupid cast and hoping his foot underneath was fine and this was all a mistake. But he knew it wouldn’t help. He just knew it.

Tears fell quickly and he tried desperately to hush his sobs so as not to worry Vivi. The last thing he wanted was to upset the woman who had to tell him such terrible news. He scoffed a little inwardly at the thought. Zoro would say that was his stupid chivalry kicking in, as always. Zoro. He didn’t even want to think about him right now, regardless of what he did…

Sanji cried until he couldn’t anymore, his body exhausted and his mind still reeling. After slinging the sheets back over the terrible sight of his broken ankle, he fell back asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanji heard the doorbell ring, and Vivi rushed to get it. He heard voices exchange hushed pleasantries and he tried desperately to sink further into the mattress to avoid the conversation. Whoever it was, he didn’t want to see them. A soft knock on the door signaled to him that he wasn’t going to get off that easily.

“Sanji,” Vivi’s soft, sweet voice called, “Zoro is here to see you.”

Sanji groaned, and Vivi pushed the door open cautiously. “I’ll just let you two talk,” she sighed.

Zoro stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments before entering. Sanji was surprised to see him in a suit, well-tailored to his broad, muscular frame. In his hand was a bouquet of all things, daisies and carnations in bright shades of pink and orange. Sanji huffed and rolled over, turning his back to him. He could hear Zoro walk slowly to set the flowers on his nightstand and then perch awkwardly at the foot of his bed. Sanji had half a mind to shove him off.

“What do you want?” Sanji grumbled, staring at Zoro’s back, daring him to say something stupid so he could give him a swift kick with his good foot.

“I came to see how you were doing,” he said simply, still not looking at him.

“Not great,” Sanji huffed in response.

“You look alright to me,” he responded, and Sanji could feel the anger bubbling up within him.

“I don’t think you understand what this means,” Sanji snapped, gesturing vaguely to his injured foot.

“I think you’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Zoro scoffed, turning so that Sanji could just see his face.

“It’s my life’s work!” Sanji responded incredulously.

“It’s not the most important thing,” Zoro said sternly.

“I could lose my career!” Sanji said, feeling the heat rise in his face. How could Zoro be so damn flippant? While he was trying so hard to hold it together, it felt like Zoro was trying purposefully to pull him apart at the seams.

“We could have lost you,” Zoro muttered. Sanji only half caught it, and his heart swooped. He knew that he could have sustained much graver injuries had he been a few feet over, but in his haze of stress and panic he hadn’t focused on the possibility, but instead the loss he felt concretely. He pulled his knees up to his chin and stared very hard at his foot, willing himself to not cry. Not in front of this idiot.

“Sanji,” he said softly, and Sanji’s heart skipped a beat. He brought his eyes up to Zoro in awe. The cameraman had turned around gently enough that Sanji hadn’t noticed it, and their eyes met. Though the cameraman’s expression was all but unreadable as usual, he knew that using his name meant something. Meant a lot.

“You can’t keep beating yourself up about this forever,” Zoro said gruffly, leaning in to wrap his arms around Sanji’s smaller frame. The dancer felt as though his heart would beat straight through his chest. His memories flooded back, Zoro’s body colliding with his, his vague attempt at maintaining his stoic face crumpling with worry as they sped to the hospital...Sanji had been so selfish.

“Zoro, I-” he felt the larger man’s hand stroke his hair softly, and with the small gesture he felt all his built up resolve crumble. Racking sobs shook through him, and he felt a terrible mix of embarrassment and shame and utter despair and such guilt and stupidity.

“I can’t believe you damn near saved my life-” he hiccuped through tears, “and I’ve just been such a horse’s ass to you.”

“Yeah, you have,” Zoro responded, holding him tighter.

“I just- I don’t know how to live if I can’t dance,” he gasped, clinging to the cameraman’s broad shoulders.

“You’ll dance again,” Zoro responded with such thorough conviction that Sanji could only cry harder. Zoro was an idiot, he had no sense of direction, and sometimes Sanji thought he only existed to drive him crazy, but his faith in people was so unwavering and steadfast.

“You don’t know that,” Sanji sighed, feeling his chest slowly stop heaving, the sobs lessening to just heavy breaths.

“I know you,” Zoro said, pulling away slowly and wiping the tears from his face with a surprising amount of delicacy for such huge calloused hands. He ran them slowly across his cheeks to tilt his face up, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You’re stubborn as a mule,” Zoro continued, and Sanji pulled away with a huff.

“Like you’re any better, stupid cameraman,” he griped.

“No better at all, that’s why I know you’ll get better,” Zoro said, crossing his arms and nodding in determination. Sanji rolled his eyes and collapsed backwards on the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sanji spoke again.

“Zoro…” he said softly. Zoro looked over at him, and Sanji continued staring fixedly at the ceiling.

“Thank you…” he mumbled. Zoro placed a quick kiss on his cast and stood up, sauntering towards the door.

“I’ll leave you to rest,” he said, and Sanji nodded. As he pulled the door closed, he added, “I expect a more…explicit thank you when you feel better.” Sanji flushed bright red and threw a pillow at the door. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to do those sorts of things, but the idea of doing them in repayment was just too much. He could hear Zoro’s chuckling and Vivi’s demanding questions as the cameraman left the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

“So how’s the foot?” Zoro asked, gesturing to his injured leg.

“It’s my ankle, you dolt,” Sanji responded. “And you better hope that it stays broken, or you’ll get another kick to the chest.”

Zoro was sitting on the edge of his bed next to Sanji, who was leaned up against a pile of well-fluffed pillows arranged by Vivi.They had managed to convince her to actually go live her life for the afternoon, and despite her protests, she eventually agreed to at least run some errands.

“The doctor told me that it should heal up fine, I just have to stay off it for a while,” Sanji begrudgingly answered. Zoro nodded solemnly in response.

“And dancing?” he asked furtively, praying the response would be a positive one and that he wouldn’t upset Sanji too much by asking.

“It’ll be a long road of recovering and training, but they said I could probably get back on track,” Sanji answered with a sigh.

“That’s good,” Zoro said, his face visibly brightening.

“Ugh, all we talk about around here is my damn ankle, let’s talk about something else,” Sanji groaned.

“Well, things have been going well at the studio,” Zoro said. “Nami thinks there should be plenty of footage of your dancing to splice together into the full film, we just need to figure out how to work in your cast for the rest of the scenes that need shooting.”

“Robin will figure it out, I’m sure,” Sanji said solemnly, his faith in his crew and especially Robin never wavering. There was a short silence, and Sanji noticed that Zoro seemed nervous, never quite making eye contact and looking decidedly more red than usual.

“What’s the matter?” Sanji asked, finding the cameraman’s behavior more than a little curious.

“I uh-” Zoro stopped briefly, seemingly concentrating really hard on the bed sheets. “I know you’ve been cooped up, and I thought maybe I could…” he stopped short again, seemingly grasping at words.

“You could?” Sanji prompted, his mind jumping from possibility to possibility.

“Well, I could maybe make you feel a little better,” Zoro said, staring really hard at the ceiling.

“Feel better, huh?” Sanji responded, attempting to sound coy despite his heart hammering in his chest.

“Yeah, you know, just...something...to help you feel...better,” Zoro said, brick red at this point and slightly mumbling.

Sanji leaned forward as well as he could and slid his hands along Zoro’s jaw to cup his face.

“Well that’s a mighty nice offer,” he said, his voice huskier than he thought it would be. He leaned in to kiss him slowly and passionately. When they finally broke, he murmured, “I might just have to take you up on that.”

They kissed again, more fevered, and Sanji tried his best to move closer before Zoro finally got the hint and moved much more easily to bring them together. Sanji moaned softly as the cameraman ran his hands through his hair, gripping lightly but firmly and releasing again.

Silently thanking Vivi for finally agreeing to run errands, Sanji ran his tongue along Zoro’s lip until he opened his mouth wider, letting their tongues slide against each other.

Zoro could hardly keep himself from jumping on the man entirely, the awkward angle of their kissing mandated by the dancer’s leg injury. His heart pounded and he felt lightheaded just having the man’s tongue in his mouth, his hands running along his back.

They parted briefly and Zoro practically dove for Sanji’s neck, delicately exposed over the collar of his pajamas. Leaving heated kisses, he heard the smaller man sigh passionately. Slowly, he kissed his way down his neck to his exposed collarbones and then leaned back for a moment. Sanji’s face was flushed and his hair was a complete mess from having Zoro’s giant calloused hands run through it, but the cameraman didn’t think he’d ever seen a more arousing sight.

Sanji launched himself forward for more, running his hands along the cameraman’s back as their lips met. With a soft moan, Zoro slid his hands underneath Sanji’s shirt and dragged his nails as he went.

They parted briefly and the dancer dotted kisses along Zoro’s jawbone, moving down to bite softly at his neck. He could feel Zoro stiffen and then immediately relax to the harsh brush of his teeth along his muscular neck. Taking that as an invitation, he bit harder, and the cameraman moaned in response. Sanji’s heart skipped to hear him make that kind of noise, it seemed so out of character but was definitely arousing.

“You like that?” he asked softly, breathing against the cameraman’s neck gently as he spoke.

“Y-yeah,” Zoro stammered, not expecting to be asked questions at the present moment. Of course it felt good, it seemed ridiculous to ask.

Sanji could tell that Zoro thought it was absurd to be having a conversation, so he made a quick mental note to continue asking him thoroughly obvious things as they progressed, if only because seeing him annoyed was one of his favorite things.

The dancer sat up and pulled Zoro in for a searing kiss, one hand sliding along his jawline and the other running down his chest. After a few moments, he resolved himself to ask something.

“Do you want me to,” he asked, breaking the kiss and grabbing at the buttons on his pajamas. He well knew what the answer would be, but getting Zoro aggravated was both amusing and a turn-on, so he demanded an answer anyway.

“Ugh, don’t ask me that,” Zoro scoffed, shooing Sanji’s hands away and unbuttoning the shirt himself. He slid it off easily, and they kissed again, a little awkwardly, seeming to realize simultaneously just where this was going now that clothing had been shed on both sides.

They quickly sunk back into a rhythm, tongues sliding against one another and hands sliding over chests and backs.

They broke apart briefly and Sanji raised an eyebrow before asking, "So you were saying you wanted to do something for me?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and looked pointedly not at Sanji.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"Oh? And what's that?" Sanji asked brightly, knowing how much it would drive the cameraman crazy.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked, glancing sideways at him and deciding to play this questions game himself.

"Oh," Sanji said, blushing. He hadn't expected Zoro to actually answer, but he also didn't really think he would try and respond like this either.

"Hm?" Zoro said, nuzzling at his neck.

"I uh..." Sanji said, flustered. On the one hand, he could answer truthfully. He didn't want to seem too forward, and he certainly wasn't about to lose a battle of wits with Zoro.

"You, uh?" the cameraman responded in a mocking tone, trailing a careful line of kisses along Sanji's shoulder.

"I want you to decide," Sanji responded smugly, and Zoro looked up at him briefly, clearly aggravated. With an exaggerated sigh, he grumbled, “Fine.”

He proceeded to bite Sanji’s shoulder, hard, and the dancer let out a noise that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan. With a predatory grin, Zoro pushed him down to the bed. It wasn’t terribly hard, given his awkward ankle getting in the way. After a moment’s consideration, he swung a leg over Sanji and straddled his hips. His breath hitched to feel Sanji’s erection straining against his pajamas beneath him, but quickly tried to refocus on his chest.

He descended upon the smaller man, kissing and licking down his neck to his nipples. Slowly, he circled one with just the tip of his tongue, and Sanji gasped at the sensation. Zoro made a quick mental note about the dancer’s sensitivity to that and moved on to the other, leaving a hand to rub it to a peak. The dancer struggled beneath him, grasping his thighs roughly and shifting around.

“Z-Zoro,” he gasped out, and the cameraman’s eyes flicked up to meet his. The torture didn’t stop for a moment though, Zoro simply bit roughly at his nipple with his eyes still locked on the blond. An intense blush crossed Sanji’s face in an instant, feeling ridiculously flustered for such a simple act, but the added intensity of the cameraman’s dark eyes lingering on his own made his mind reel.

“Hm?” Zoro hummed lightly, sitting back up fully to take off his shirt in one fluid motion. The actor flushed a deeper crimson, realizing that it was the first time he had actually seen the cameraman at all undressed. While he had seen his muscular arms flexing through sleeves as he worked, carefully adjusting the camera or changing out film, he hadn’t really considered how far that physique would extend. His chest was just as defined, and it made his head spin. After a minute, Sanji suddenly realized he was doing nothing but staring at the man straddling him, and he glanced up to his face. A smirk was planted firmly on Zoro’s mouth, and Sanji huffed at him slightly, pulling him back down to kiss him.

Their bare chests brushed against each other, and Sanji could feel Zoro’s heart beating as fast as his own. It hadn’t really been that long since they met, and already he felt such a connection to the man. He was frustrating, stubborn, and talented, very quickly loyal and incredibly handsome. They were very alike, but different enough to keep things interesting. Sanji had a hard time pondering all this with the cameraman’s tongue in his mouth, though a few brief thoughts floated through his head about just how fast he was falling and maybe that this wasn’t the best idea, but dammit he was going to go for it anyway.

“Sanji…” Zoro said softly when they had separated. Both of them were breathing heavily, their bodies pressed close together.

“Mm?” Sanji managed to eek out, his brain already a puddle of unhelpful mush.

“Just that...We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to,” Zoro said firmly, looking very serious.

“You think I don’t want this?” Sanji snapped, shifting against Zoro in a manner that would clearly notify the moss-haired man of his erection if he hadn’t noticed already. Zoro chuckled under his breath at the movement.

“I just mean, we’ve been moving pretty slowly, so if you want to maintain that pace, that’s okay with me,” Zoro said, not quite looking the dancer in the eye. It was rare to see him remotely flustered, and Sanji relished that it was because of him. He took a moment to consider.

“How about we meet halfway?” he said carefully. He absolutely did want whatever the cameraman was willing to give him, but he also had a point. It might be better to take it in steps rather than rush everything so suddenly, especially when he was injured.

“Halfway?” Zoro asked, an adorable look of sheer confusion crossing his face so quickly that Sanji had to laugh. He wrapped his hand around the back of Zoro’s head slowly, dragging his fingers through short, fluffy locks of hair, to pull him down and whisper in his ear.

“Suck my cock, Marimo, and I’ll do the same for you…” he murmured, trying desperately not to overthink things or die from embarrassment. When he pulled away, he was delighted to see Zoro’s face completely red. Despite his general bravado and his over the top confidence, Sanji knew he was easily effected by some things still. Especially any sort of verbal communication, which was often a little bit lost on the moss-haired man.

“O-Okay,” Zoro managed to stammer out in response, and Sanji responded by pulling him into a rough kiss. When they parted, Zoro moved to kneel between his legs and began to make his way down his chest.

“I-I think you deserve to go first, what with the week you’ve had,” Zoro stuttered. Sanji chuckled in response, but was quickly cut off when Zoro palmed his cock through his pajamas. Slowly, he kissed down his chest and to the waistband of his pants. With a quick glance up to ask permission, and a slight nod on Sanji’s part, Zoro pulled them down slowly, exposing Sanji’s erection.

“No underwear, huh?” Zoro asked with a grin. He faked amusement, but inside his heart was pounding uncontrollably.

“Shut up, Marimo,” he said, flushing terribly, playfully kicking at him with his good foot.

“Mm, well I’ll have to for this,” Zoro said, immediately regretting such a ridiculous line. He ran his tongue slowly along the underside of Sanji’s cock, holding it steady with a large, calloused hand and humming softly when it twitched at the sensation.

The dancer squirmed at the feeling, his face flushing and his pulse pounding in his ears. A steady, rough, hand began to move slowly, jerking him while the cameraman’s mouth slowly engulfed the tip of his cock. A low moan escaped Sanji’s mouth, and he put up a hand to muffle himself, only to have Zoro’s free hand bat it away.

“I want to hear you,” he said softly, pulling off of his dick for just a moment before descending again, taking in more of the length this time. Eyes sliding closed, Sanji moaned louder. If the Marimo wanted him loud, he would get it. Half of his day job was singing after all, he could be quite noisy when he wanted to be. Zoro hummed in appreciation and squeezed his fist tighter around his cock.

“Zoro…” Sanji murmured, sitting up a little to get a better look at the man. Just the sight of his mouth wrapped around his erection was almost enough to make him lose it right then and there. When he started bobbing up and down more intently, Sanji gave up on the idea of watching altogether, falling back onto the pillows with a long sigh.

In truth, Zoro didn’t have too much practice with this. He had been with a few guys in the past, but it was never for very long and he wasn’t as experienced as he thought maybe Sanji was. With Sanji’s reactions though, he felt he was at least doing a reasonable job. He slowly moved down to take as much as he could of the man’s cock down his throat, managing a good bit of it before he stopped and pulled back, eliciting a delicious groan from Sanji. Zoro gently began to massage his balls, and the dancer made a little whimpering noise that he assumed meant that he liked it. Feeling his own erection aching at the thrill of having Sanji’s cock in his mouth, he picked up the pace. As much as he loved the idea of a long, languid affair, he could tell by the way the dancer was squirming that that wasn’t what was going to happen. He didn’t think that he would make it that long either.

Struggling to stay still at all, the quickened pace almost immediately did Sanji in.

“Zoro- I’m gonna-” he managed to choke out before cumming with a loud moan. To his utter shock, the cameraman simply swallowed it down and licked carefully at the remainder after he pulled off slowly. Zoro looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Not what you expected, curly brow?” he asked, gaining his air of bravado back quickly.

“I just- no…” he managed to breathe, his mind spinning and his body still tingling. Zoro let out a short bark of a laugh, and Sanji shoved him softly when he came to lie beside him. They lay there for a moment, both catching their breath and trying to calm their minds at least enough to go for another round.

“How should we…?” Zoro asked, motioning to Sanji’s cast.

“Oh, uh…” Sanji managed. He had admittedly not thought very much about it, but it was a bit of a logistical problem. Kneeling was not entirely out of the question, but it probably wouldn’t be comfortable for long.

“Mm, uh...you could straddle me?” he suggested, and Zoro flushed at the thought.

“Are-are you ready now?” He stumbled over the words, embarrassed to even think of the position. Sanji nodded, and with a quick kiss he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Carefully climbing over the dancer, Zoro stood and pulled his pants and underwear off. Sanji gulped, he hoped not too visibly, at the sight of the man’s erection. He was pleased to note that his thighs were just as toned as the rest of him. The cameraman shifted nervously from foot to foot before Sanji motioned for him to come closer. Doing as he was told, he knelt with his legs spread over Sanji’s chest, his cock just at the right height for the dancer. His breath unsteady and his heart pounding, Sanji carefully took Zoro into his mouth. With a quick glance up, he could see the cameraman’s eyes slide shut and his brow furrow with concentration and arousal.

Sanji pushed himself further, swallowing almost the full length, sliding his tongue up the shaft as he did. Zoro made a small, guttural noise in the back of his throat and Sanji hummed with pleasure to hear him actually make noise. He began to move more quickly, and he could feel Zoro’s erection twitch with arousal.

"Can I-" Zoro started to ask, his voice raspy, and Sanji looked up curiously.

"Can I move?" the cameraman asked sheepishly, a faint blush settling in on his cheekbones.

With a small noise of consent, Sanji relaxed his throat and allowed Zoro to entwine his hands in his hair. Keeping his head steady, he began to move. Slowly at first, but speeding up quickly. Zoro moaned long and low, and any remote discomfort from the situation melted away for Sanji. His heart pounded in his ears and he hummed around the cameraman’s cock.

It felt like only moments before Zoro gasped out, “Sanji-I-” and let go of his head, leaving Sanji to pull off and stroke the cameraman until he came, splattering cum into his mouth and across his face.

“Oh shit,” Zoro half moaned, clearly feeling bad about the accidental facial he’d given his partner.

“Mm no, I like it,” Sanji said, swallowing quickly, and he could feel his cheeks reddening to admit such a thing.

“Still, just,” Zoro hurriedly got off the bed and grabbed a handkerchief from his pants pocket. He tilted Sanji’s face up and wiped at it gently with the cloth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, clearly embarrassed.

“No, no,” Sanji responded, pulling him down into a kiss.

“That was amazing, really,” he said softly as they parted.

“Well..thank you,” Zoro said stiffly, still clearly a little awkward. He sunk down next to him on the bed, and Sanji took his hand.

“No, thank you,” he responded with a little laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

"How's the plan going?" he asked Zoro one afternoon when he came to visit. With a quick guilty look, he could tell someone had told him not talk to Sanji about it.

"Listen, I helped develop the damn plan, and now that I can't be of any help, the least you can do is keep me in the loop," he said, shutting his book and looking over at the cameraman, who sat with his elbows on his knees in one of Sanji's easy chairs.

"Well, we've found a lot of witnesses, but just getting them to testify and finding hard evidence is really difficult,” Zoro responded sheepishly. Sanji gave a little resigned sigh, and Zoro clenched his jaw.

“The man’s impossible to pin for anything, you know that,” he said, a tone of anger rising in his voice.

“No, I get it. It’s just frustrating to not be able to help,” Sanji responded. Being cooped up on bed rest was really starting to get to him.

“You’ve got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, right? Ask him if you can at least get around on crutches in the outside world for now,” Zoro reasoned.

“Yeah but-” Sanji dropped his voice conspiratorially, “Vivi’s so fussy! She’d never let me out if I could be here resting.” Zoro let loose a quick bark of a laugh.

“She’ll have to fight me for you, then,” he explained. The idea of Vivi facing the broad shouldered cameraman was enough to make Sanji chuckle himself.

“Besides, a little fresh air will do you good,” Zoro added, and Sanji nodded.

The next day, he was cleared to go out with crutches and supervision from his green haired bodyguard.

The trip to the studio left Sanji’s stomach in knots. He didn’t want the others to feel pity for him or stare at him, but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about it.

Instead, when he arrived, he found a group of smiling faces gathered beneath a large banner painted to say "Welcome Back Sanji!" in neat lettering, probably Usopp's doing. He smiled sheepishly and Zoro elbowed him playfully.

"Nami insisted on it," Zoro explained with a grin.

"Thank you, Nami darling~" Sanji said with the thoughts of a quick pirouette with her direction but no means to do so on his crutches with his clunky cast.

"Of course, Sanji," she responded, "Bum foot or not, you're still our star." Sanji could feel himself blushing and was honestly very relieved to hear such praise from Nami. A lesser director would have dumped him the instant he got hurt. As he passed her to mingle with the small crowd, she whispered at him, "Meet me in Luffy's office when you're done here, we think we've got a lead." Sanji nodded in response.

When he finally escaped the little welcoming party after eating more than one piece of cake and listening to at least 3 of Franky's stories, he was exhausted. Zoro helped him hobble over to Luffy's office and was almost knocked off his feet by the producer when he opened the door. Luffy was a fan of many things, and enthusiastic bowling-you-over kind of hugs were definitely somewhere on that list.

"He's injured, dumb ass!" Nami yelped in his direction, trying to pull him off. To Sanji though, the enthusiastic but still mindful hug felt like a breath of fresh air. He had been so concerned about people treating him like glass, tip toeing around him, that he was relieved to feel like just another member of the crew around Luffy.

“So what’s the idea?” Sanji asked, patting Luffy on the head as he clambered off of him.

“We’re gonna sneak into his office!” Luffy shouted energetically.

“Geeze, not so loud!” Nami said, hastily ushering everyone in and shutting his office door.

“Stealing files, probably?” Sanji guessed.

“Well, it’s the best way to expose him without risking the rest of the staff,” Nami said with a shrug.

“I’m...I’m not going to be much help with my bum leg, am I?” Sanji asked, a sinking feeling in his gut answering the question for him.

“That depends, how do you feel about the title of ‘get away driver’?” Zoro asked with a smug grin. Sanji had to admit that he hadn’t driven since the accident, but there was no particular reason he couldn’t with just his left leg out of commission.

“Yeah. Yeah, I could do that,” Sanji said with a smile. Nami launched into specifics rather quickly. It seemed like someone on his staff, some upper management guy named Law, wanted out and needed some help. He had keys to the office, but he couldn’t handle the guards on his own and certainly needed help packing up files. In exchange for the help and the dirt, Nami had offered him a position on the crew, and Luffy was bouncing off the walls excited for a new crew member and what he was calling the ‘secret mission.’

It was risky, and stupid, and maybe not altogether worth it? But Sanji knew how much of a dirtbag Doflamingo was and decided that maybe it was okay to try. His career could be jeopardy, but it wouldn’t last much longer if lighting fixtures kept dropping on him, and he’d rather finish off a terrible man than deal with constantly looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. Once the man had a grudge, he wasn’t exactly known for letting go easily.

Sanji swallowed his doubts and resolved himself to fully support the cause. Doflamingo was a menace. A menace who could have taken away his future career. He deserved to be brought to justice, even by mildly underhanded means. After all, is it so bad to steal from a thief and a liar?

Nami walked them through the plan carefully, pointing everything out on blueprints Law had managed to get for them. They would leave Sanji in the car driving around aimlessly, and radio him to pick them up when they were done with the operation. Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Law would use Law’s key to get in, take out the guards as quietly as they could, and load as much paperwork as they could carry in briefcases. Being very familiar with the office, Law could walk them through which drawers were good to pull from the filing cabinets, and hopefully they would make off with enough incriminating information to send to the press and at least publicly shame the feathery studio head, if not put him behind bars.

“Does everything make sense?” Nami asked, looking around the room, practically glaring at Luffy to keep paying attention.

“Yeeeeeeeeees,” the producer moaned, spinning around in his chair.

“Right, well, we’ll meet with Law next Tuesday to go over everything once more, and then we’ll try for it next Saturday night, so clear your schedules boys,” she said with a wry smile. Sanji could tell she was a little nervous, but she had no reason to be. The plan sounded simple to him, the best plans were when prison or worse was on the line. Nami was smart and had everything mapped out carefully ahead of time, and Law seemed to be a reliable contact. He was sure her nerves would only get worse, but he could say the same of any of them.

“Get some rest, I expect you all on set bright and early for a normal day tomorrow!” Nami said with a clap of her hands. “And don’t tell anyone,” she overemphasized each word individually, waving a threatening finger in Luffy’s general direction.

“Geeze, you’d think she didn’t trust me,” Luffy said to Sanji with a sly grin on his way out of the office. Poor, long-suffering Nami heaved a sigh.

“The plan sounds wonderful, Nami darling~” Sanji said, placing a quick peck on her cheek. 

“Thank you, Sanji,” she said with a small smile. Zoro escorted Sanji out, walking slowly beside him as he limped along.

“I just wish I could be of more help, you know?” Sanji said with a sigh.

“We need a driver anyway, and you have a car,” Zoro said with a shrug. Sanji rolled his eyes. Zoro was always so pragmatic and reasonable, he so rarely thought in shades of gray.

“I get it though,” Zoro murmured, much to Sanji’s surprise. He opened the door of his car, allowing the dancer to slide in and toss his crutches in the back.

“But don’t think you’re not of use,” Zoro added sternly, looking embarrassed to have shown any scrap of feeling. With a sharp laugh, Sanji opened the door on the opposite side of the car.

“Get in, you dolt,” he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Sanji had hoped that maybe he’d be a little less nervous about Zoro coming to the apartment after his last visit, but that didn't seem to be the case. If anything, the nerves of the more formulated plan buzzing through his brain made things much worse.

"You really think that I can do this whole getaway driver thing?" he asked Zoro on their way into the apartment, desperately seeking some sort of approval. Zoro chuckled a little to himself.

"You doubt yourself too much. Nami wouldn't have brought it up if she didn't think you could do it," he responded.

Sanji sighed slightly, "I mean, she could just be asking me out of politeness."

"Ughhh, don't make me fight you on this," Zoro said.

"Like you'd stand a chance," Sanji scoffed.

"Against the guy in the cast, yeah I think I'd do pretty alright," he laughed.

Sanji shoved him lightly. "Don't mock me, Marimo," he said, his voice darker.

"Oh, don't like being teased, curly brow?" Zoro said, pushing him against a wall, one hand pinning him in place.

The dancer's skin prickled with goosebumps, the sudden closeness to Zoro and the residual agitation being curbed by arousal.

"Shut up, moss head," he snapped, but didn't move from his captured position. The cameraman slid his hand beneath Sanji's chin and tilted his face up to look him in the eye.

"You don't seem to be fighting too hard, looks like I won," he murmured, descending to kiss the dancer, hard, before he had time to protest. Zoro was rough, more intense than previous makeout sessions. He nipped at Sanji's lower lip, pushed his tongue roughly into the smaller man's mouth, and kept a firm hold on his chin. When they broke apart, Sanji was flustered and out of breath. He had never seen the cameraman quite like this.

"What? Does espionage make you horny?" he chided. Zoro scoffed, but blushed scarlet.

"No, but pissing you off does," he responded, dropping the eye contact he had so forcefully acquired. Sanji fell into a fit of laughter.

"S-so that's it, Zoro?" he said, hobbling over to the couch to sit and attempt to calm his laughing.

"What?" Zoro responded, clearly embarrassed.

"You like making me angry?" he asked, falling to the sofa.

"Well yeah, don't you?" Zoro said sheepishly, locking eyes in an attempt to seem more sure of himself.

"Mm, I suppose so," Sanji murmured, arranging his leg on the couch to be more comfortable. "But it's not like it gets me hard."

"Ugh, it's not like that," Zoro said with a scowl. "I just...I like a challenge."

“Ah, well you’ve certainly met one,” Sanji said with a grin.  “C'mere, you weirdo.”

Zoro sat on the couch as far away from him as possible, crossing his arms and huffing.

“Oh don’t make me crawl, not with this thing on,” Sanji said, patting his leg.

With a sigh, Zoro got up and sat next to him. Sanji ran his hands through his mossy hair, and that seemed to relax him at least somewhat.

“It’s cute,” Sanji murmured in his ear. Zoro made a small disgruntled noise.

“I think you’re cute,” Sanji added, a sly smile playing on his lips. Zoro responded with an even louder noise of discontent.

“Ohh so grumpy, huh?” Sanji asked playfully, leaning forward to nip at the shell of his ear.

“Ugh,” Zoro scoffed, and Sanji could tell he was rolling his eyes. The dancer continued anyway, licking and nipping along his ear and nibbling on the lobe. He could hear Zoro’s breath hitch at the contact, and he continued down his neck, biting and kissing down to his collarbone.

“Sanji…” he sighed, and the dancer took that as a cue to kiss him on the lips, sweet and slow.

“So rare to hear you call me by my name, rather than ‘curly brow’. Is that your way of telling me I had some effect?” Sanji crooned and was pleased to see that Zoro’s cheeks flushed pink in response. He steadfastly refused to answer and averted his gaze to the couch, and after a moment Sanji decided to respond by straddling his lap. It took a moment, and was exceedingly more awkward than the suave action he would have liked because of the stupid cast, but once he was situated he found the view of Zoro’s flustered face very appealing.

“Are you comfortable?” Zoro said, the lust in his voice barely masked by the fake front of anger.

“Mm, yes,” Sanji said with a sigh, relaxing onto the cameraman and draping his arms around his neck.

“Well good,” Zoro said, aggressively grasping at Sanji’s ass and pulling him closer. With a yelp, Sanji felt himself shift forward, falling into a passionate kiss. As their tongues slid together, Zoro grasped his hair and pulled it lightly, moving him even closer.

“You’re ridiculous,” the cameraman stated as they parted for a moment. He followed with another kiss, and another, before Sanji was starting to feel light headed as his pants grew tighter.

“You’re the ridiculous one,” he quipped when he finally pulled away to catch his breath.

“Hardly,” Zoro said, sliding his hand underneath Sanji’s tie and pulling him into another searing kiss. He bit at the dancer’s lip, and Sanji found himself scratching at the cameraman’s neck in both pleasure and slight pain. Zoro began roughly untying the tie before Sanji could back away and swat at his fumbling hands.

“It’s silk, you barbarian,” he huffed, untying it carefully himself and setting it neatly on the coffee table. Zoro rolled his eyes and began to unbutton Sanji’s shirt, which the dancer found more acceptable as he at least knew how to do it properly. Before he knew it though, Zoro was pressing hot kisses against his neck and goosebumps spread down his back. Sanji could feel Zoro’s erection push up against his own, and a little moan escaped his lips at the sensation.

Sanji’ shirt was quickly tossed to the floor, and before he had time to protest its treatment, Zoro was working on shucking off his undershirt. He tossed it aside as well and drew him closer, running his rough hands along Sanji’s warm back. Sanji could feel his heart pounding at the sensation and was embarrassed to think that Zoro would probably be able to as well. In a moment, he decided the best course of action was just to return the motion in kind and drew away from the cameraman. He carefully pulled off his polo shirt, neatly folded it, and placed it on the couch, doing the same with his undershirt.

Zoro had a good chuckle at his behavior, his bulky shoulders shaking with laughter. He was frustrating to the end, but Sanji felt like he was at least going to treat the cameraman’s clothes more carefully than he had treated his.

“Such a neanderthal,” Sanji said with a sigh, and he descended to leave a trail of small kisses along the cameraman’s neck.

“You don’t seem to argue when I do things like this,” Zoro scoffed, biting Sanji’s shoulder hard and sucking to leave what was sure to be a nasty bruise in the morning, leaving the dancer breathless and gasping.

“N-no, I don’t,” Sanji huffed, attempting to bite back but failing to leave the same impression on the cameraman.

“You’re absurd,” he sighed, and shifted in Zoro’s lap uncomfortably.

“Mm, here,” Zoro said shortly, cupping Sanji’s ass and picking him up that way, lying him down on his back and kneeling between his legs. With a face more red than a tomato, Sanji sputtered and coughed at this treatment, which seemed only to please Zoro.

“Where were we?” Zoro said, tiling the dancer’s chin up despite protests to kiss him softly, and a little more deeply. As time went on they were full-on making out, which in truth made Zoro a little nervous, especially with their bare chests brushing each other. He played sauve, but every little decision he made was mulled over and positively screamed about in the back of his mind.

Sanji ran his hand down Zoro’s chest, feeling each muscle as he moved downwards. Wishing more than anything for something to make Zoro even the least bit outwardly flustered, he ran his fingers gently beneath the waistband of his pants. This didn’t seem to phase him much aside from maybe a slight hitch of breath, too subtle to really notice.

Sanji sighed into the kiss, feeling more defeated than anything but sounding, he hoped, impassioned. After a minute, he decided to take things more seriously and slowly slid his hands into the cameraman’s pants, under his underwear, to grab his ass.

The action alone made Sanji want to curl up and die somewhere of embarrassment, but the noise Zoro made at the sudden touch made it all worth it. An honest to goodness groan escaped the cameraman, and Sanji just about lost all composure at the noise. They pulled apart and Zoro was actually, visibly, blushing.

"Damn, curly brow, you all riled up?" he asked, pink still spread across his cheekbones.

"Are you?" Sanji asked, feeling his own cheeks color but feeling confident in his accusations.

“Y-yeah,” Zoro mumbled, clearly a little sheepish. The situation was so unbearable that Sanji did the first thing that came to mind. He grasped the larger man's ass tighter, rolled his hips up and rubbed their erections together through their slacks. Zoro full-out yelped and had to steady his hands on the couch not to fall off.

Sanji chuckled into Zoro’s shoulder for a moment before gasping in pleasure, the feel of Zoro continuing the motion he started almost overwhelming.

“Marimo, I…” he gasped out.

“Yeah yeah, two can play at that game. Gimme a sec...” Zoro said with a smirk, unbuckling Sanji’s belt and sliding his pants and underwear down and over his bulky cast.

“Z-Zoro! Geeze,” Sanji retorted, blushing to find himself naked on his own couch so quickly.

“Do you not want this?” Zoro said, descending to lick slowly up the length of his cock.

“N-no, I do but you could…” Sanji huffed, feeling himself ache with need, especially with the cameraman’s mouth so close.

“I could what?” Zoro asked mockingly, placing languid kisses along the dancer’s shaft.

“You could be a little more graceful about it,” Sanji managed to breathe. Zoro responded by taking the entirety of his cock in his mouth in one fell swoop, and Sanji thought he would die right then and there. As he vaguely wondered if a person could die of arousal, Zoro slowly pulled his mouth off and grinned.

“I believe grace is your job, curly brow,” he said. He descended again, slowly sucking and licking, and Sanji’s mind began to blur. There was just something about the way the man moved his mouth, like he knew exactly how each little motion would feel. Sanji squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to buck his hips up to get him to move faster, but Zoro held him down with a determined hand.

He took his time, slowly taking his cock all the way in, deep in his throat before sucking the length, stroking his tongue along the underside and forcing all manner of sounds out of Sanji. It was thoroughly embarrassing for him, but he somehow found it hard to care. Before long he was writhing and moaning, and feeling Zoro hum with his throat so deep on his cock pushed him over the edge. He came hard, vision whiting out and noises escaping him that he didn’t quite realize he could make, moaning Zoro’s name to the very last.

When Zoro sat up his eyes were glazed with lust and he practically launched himself at Sanji, kissing him hard, the bitter taste of cum still on his tongue.

“Sanji,” he huffed, breath short. “Will you...will you finger me?” Sanji felt his heart catch in his throat.

“Uh...yeah,” he managed to squeak out.

“You have-” Zoro managed to ask before Sanji blurted out “Top drawer of my bedside table.”

“Do you want to just move? Would that be easier with your leg?” Zoro said, remaining surprisingly calm regardless of his question.

“Uh...um...yeah,” Sanji said, flustered beyond all measure. With the sturdy support of Zoro’s shoulder, he managed to limp his naked self to the bedroom. 

Sanji leaned back against the pillows, situated himself comfortably, and Zoro gave him a slow, passionate kiss.

“Is this okay?” He said, surprisingly blushy and hesitant for the cameraman.

“Yes. Fuck. Uhhh yeah, I want to,” Sanji stammered out, nervous and excited and incredibly turned on.

Zoro nodded almost solemnly, and pulled off his pants and underwear more quickly than Sanji expected, leaving him even more flustered. Sanji scrambled for lube in response, fetching it it’s aforementioned spot in the bedside table. Zoro carefully eased himself onto all fours, straddling Sanji and facing his feet.

“You’re sure, right?” He asked again, clearly a little nervous.

“Yeah, of course,” Sanji said, pressing kisses around his ass cheeks, dragging his nails up and down the cameraman’s thighs. “J-just let me know if it gets too much, okay?”

“It won’t,” Zoro said with an air of smugness, “...but if it did, I would.”

Staring slow, Sanji slicked up a finger and ran it along Zoro’s entrance, circling slowly and feeling him shiver with the sensation. A breathy sigh left the cameraman, and Sanji increased pressure slowly.

“Is this good?” Sanji murmured, and Zoro huffed, “More, curly brow.”

“So greedy, Marimo,” Sanji sighed, and slowly slid a finger in. Feeling Zoro clench around him, he could feel a blush creep over his face. It was a terribly erotic thing to do, even in this somewhat ridiculous position, thanks to his stupid cast.

He moved in and out slowly, feeling Zoro relax and loosen, and hearing his subtle little moans of pleasure.

“M-more, Zoro?” Sanji asked, and Zoro moaned in agreement.

He pressed another finger in, feeling Zoro’s legs shake. He stroked along his broad, muscular back, hoping some gentleness would help ease any discomfort. The cameraman appeared to appreciate the gesture, moaning softly.

After a time spend just easing Zoro into a rhythm, Sanji decided to shift his focus slightly. He curved his fingers down, gently feeling for Zoro’s prostate. A quick hitch in his breath and an increase in his panting and moans gave Sanji the clue that he was in the right spot. He focused his attention there, teasing and tormenting the cameraman until he grew louder than Sanji had ever heard, his moans harsh and deep.

“God...Sanji…” he sighed and reached to stroke himself. “D-don’t stop…”

Between the pressure and the teasing and Zoro’s rapidly furious strokes, it wasn’t long before he was collapsing against Sanji’s legs, coming hard and clenching around the dancer’s fingers. After a few moments, Sanji slid his fingers out gently and reached for some tissues to clean the both of them up.

“W-was that okay?” Sanji stuttered, still feeling thoroughly nervous and aroused by the whole thing.

“Fuck yeah,” Zoro said, rolling himself off of Sanji’s legs to clean up.

“All good?” Sanji said, avoiding eye contact in his flustered state.

Zoro ran his hand under his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

“God yes,” he said, and planted a firm kiss on his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

The week passed by surprisingly uneventfully. Aside from a few false-alarms that turned out to be badly timed pranks laid ages ago by Usopp, there was no sign of Doflamingo’s trickery. If anything though, this made everyone even more nervous, expecting the next big thing to fall on someone’s head at any moment.

When Tuesday rolled around, Sanji and Zoro made their way over to Nami’s apartment in nervous quiet. Neither had met the mysterious Law, and they were anxious about his involvement as a current, close-held member of Doflamingo’s staff.

When they got there, their collective doubts were not completely erased by meeting the man.

“This is Trafalgar Law,” Nami said cordially, clearly looking a bit uncomfortable around the man herself. He was tall and lanky, with a mop of unkempt black hair. What stuck out about him more was his arms. The sleeves of his sweater were rolled up, exposing his hands and forearms fully, and they were covered in large, black tattoos. He held out a hand to shake and Sanji took it furtively. He had never even seen anyone with tattoos, other than maybe an anchor or something from the service. Zoro seemed much more at ease, and Sanji guessed it was his military upbringing and his sheer lack of nerves that caused it.

“Nice to meet you,” Sanji managed, still feeling very nervous.

“Ah, sorry about the ink,” Law said sheepishly. “I wasn’t exactly the most reputable guy, even before Doflamingo hired me.” Sanji responded with a stiff nod, hoping he didn’t seem to anxious, but he couldn’t help noticing the man’s knuckles read “DEATH.”

“I think they’re cool!” Luffy said, bounding up behind him.

“Regardless, I know you’re trustworthy,” Nami said confidently. Sanji made a quick mental note to ask her about it later, feeling a tinge of confusion at her utmost support of this strange, tattooed man who worked for the opposition.

“Let’s get started shall we?” she asked, ushering them all into the living room. They walked through the plan once more, with Law adding little bits and pieces of information to clarify details. After they talked everything through, Nami fetched some drinks for them to relax and discuss a little further. Just generally feeling more comfortable seemed like a good idea, Sanji could tell they were all fairly on edge.

“Well, are there any questions in particular?” she asked, handing Zoro his beer.

“Why help us?” Zoro asked bluntly, his question obviously directed at Law.

The tattooed man took a long sip at his scotch and stared down at it as he answered the question.

“Well, I’ve seen the man at work,” he responded. “He hired me more or less off the streets, a kid from a gang background and no experience, and I thought he was some sort of angel, really.”

“But things went south fast, and I could see what he was doing, pulling the strings in Hollywood. Manipulating people to his advantage, blackmail, outright theft and hostile takeovers. I’ve finally got the courage to leave, especially with the guarantee of a job from the lovely Miss Nami.”

Nami gave him a quick wave in the midst of more or less chugging her dirty Shirley Temple.

“What will you be doing when you start work with us?” Sanji asked.

“Ah, I can serve as medical staff if we need it in case of emergency, I do have training. But I think mostly I’ll be working on the set,” he answered, taking another swig of his drink.

“Well, we’re glad to have you,” Nami said with a soft smile, her drink already gone.

They parted ways that evening with the knowledge that their plan would go through that weekend. This time next week, Doflamingo would be all over the press, and Law would start his new job as a stagehand on Going Merrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week practically flew by, and it was finally on Friday that Sanji’s nerves managed to get the better of him and he cornered Nami for a chat.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” She asked as he ushered her into the empty rehearsal room.

“Is there a reason you really trust that guy?” Sanji blurted out. Nami chuckled a little at his frank manner.

“Law?” She asked, and he nodded quickly in response. “He’s a friend of Luffy’s. He trusts him, so I trust him.”

“Yeah, but Luffy would trust a total gangster if he wanted to be his friend,” Sanji said with an exasperated sigh.

“He would, you’re right. But he’d drop his friendship pretty fast, right? You have to admit that, despite being way too trusting, Luffy’s a really impressive judge of character,” Nami retorted. With a dramatic sigh, Sanji hung his head.

“It’ll be alright, I promise,” Nami said, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. “But listen, if you don’t feel up for the plan, just tell me and we’ll figure it out.”

“No, no,” Sanji said, his heart leaping to his throat. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to go through with such a dangerous plan and be just be sitting on the sidelines, nervously waiting to hear anything. “I can do it, Nami darling.”

“Okay, but just let me know,” she responded with a wink. As she sauntered out, Zoro poked his head in the door.

“There you are,” he chided Sanji, seeming mildly concerned.

“Where else would I be?” Sanji said, with a small smile.

“This place is such a maze, how should I know?” Zoro complained, a scowl growing on his face. With such a ridiculous statement, Sanji dissolved into outright laughing. 

“What’s so funny?”

“There’s like 10 rooms in this whole place, and you’ve been working here for months!” He said between chuckles. “You’ve just got the worst sense of direction I’ve ever seen.”

With a look that shot daggers, Zoro shoved Sanji in a more genuine way then their usual play.

“Oh, don’t be so sore, you know I love you,” Sanji said softly, and Zoro froze.

“You what?” He asked all the anger released from his face in a moment, and Sanji’s blood turned cold.

“I...Oh god,” he flushed a deep red. “Just forget I said anything, seriously.”

“No, no I just,” Zoro stared intently at his feet and felt his pulse pounding in his ears. He had never had someone say that to him, and he couldn’t quite piece out how to react.

“You don’t, you don’t have to say anything,” Sanji stuttered, dreading any sort of response that would come from the cameraman.

“No, I...I love you too,” Zoro managed, feeling ridiculous and giddy with nerves and excitement. He swooped in to kiss the blushing dancer, who could barely keep a giant grin from his face.

“I mean, good to know before we might get ourselves killed, right?” Sanji said with a chuckle when they parted.

Zoro responded with a nod and another ardent kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday seemed to crawl by, but somehow it was still a surprise to Sanji when he stood leaning on his car outside the office, waiting for his partners to finish work. He lit a cigarette and took a long draw, hoping it would settle his nerves. When he saw Zoro leave the building with his signature strut, he stood up as best he could with the cast and stubbed out the cigarette butt with his good foot.

“What’s the word?” He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“They’ll be out in a minute. You holding up okay there, driver?” Zoro asked, peering down at his face.

“Fine,” Sanji responded curtly.

“Uh huh,” Zoro said, leaning down to peck the dancer on the lips.

“I just wish I could go in with you guys, I’d feel a lot less nervous about things if I was more directly involved,” he huffed in response.

“I know, curly brow, but things are the way they are,” Zoro said with a shrug, turning to see Luffy and Nami heading towards them. Sanji rolled his eyes, it was so like the cameraman to struggle with putting himself in someone else’s position. He shrugged it off and waved to the remaining members of their party.

“Let’s go rob a bird man!” Luffy shouted, and Nami shot him a venomous look.

They drove around town for a little while, discussing the plan. Things seemed to be in order, Nami had spoken to Law on the phone and double checked details, and once the sun set they were on their way to the offices of Dressrosa Production Company. The building was just what Sanji would expect of a man of Doflamingo’s ridiculous taste. It was pink, for one, and had a ridiculous domed glass roof with metal bars stretched across it, causing a bird cage effect.

Sanji parked behind the diner across the street, careful to find a spot where he still had line of sight to the office door. The crew suited up, pulling black turtlenecks over their clothes, and Sanji had to laugh a little.

“Just like in the movies huh?” He snorted.

“Hey, if we have a damn costume department at our disposal, why not?” Nami responded snidely.

“Fine fine, it looks nice on you anyway, Nami dearest~” Sanji said with a swoon.

They sat for a while in tense silence, waiting for Law’s signal. He had stayed late to work at the office and they could see the light on in the second floor window. Within minutes, the blinds fluttered closed and open again, once, twice, three times. That was the all clear.

“Alright Sanji, stay put until you see the signal again, then pull around for us,” Nami said, reminding him for the millionth time what his job was.

“Yes, Nami darling~” Sanji responded, still melting to her charms when she was repeating things to him like a child.

“And you know the emergency signal, curly brow?” Zoro asked.

“Of course, turning the lights on.”

They had decided to avoid as much suspicion as possible and turn the lights out, working by flashlight to complete the operation. Flicking on the light switch would be an absolute last resort. As they walked across the street, suitcases in tow, Sanji lit up a cigarette and hunkered down in the car for his long wait.


	20. Chapter 20

It was only ten minutes in when it all went wrong. The light switch flipped on and Sanji’s heart caught in his throat. Doing the first stupid thing he could think of, he turned on the car and drove over to park right in front of the pink building’s door. Crutches be damned, he threw open the car door and ran on his stupid heavy cast and his good leg.

The main hallway was surprisingly empty, but as he skidded to the stairwell he almost ran face-first into a large man with food stuck to his face. Without even thinking, he swung his bad leg at him, hearing an awful crack when he cast collided with the man's face. He fell to the floor, and Sanji could feel a surge of pain race up his leg.

Overcoming any urge to see if the man was alright or see to his own injuries, he raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time as best as he could. His heart pounded in his chest, terrified of what would greet him on the next floor.

Pushing open the door, he could hear the sound of several people running, and he carefully peered around the corner to see three ridiculously dressed people, whom he could only assume were Doflamingo’s lackeys. He saw Zoro throw a hard punch at a giant one who squeaked out in a surprisingly high pitched voice. Law took on another, a strange looking young man in high heels and shorts, giving him a quick punch to the gut. Sanji stumbled as best he could to take on the last as the man reached for Zoro’s collar.

Landing a solid kick with his good leg, he pushed the blue-haired, goggled man backwards. He reached for something inside his jacket and Zoro caught his arm to prevent him from grabbing it, landing a solid punch to the jaw and watching the man fall to the floor. A grenade, of all things, rolled out of his hands, pin unpulled.

“Zoro, what the hell?” Sanji snapped, his leg throbbing in pain. He hobbled over to the cameraman, who leant him an arm to help him walk better.

“They came out of nowhere. Nami’s still in the office filling the briefcases, and we knew we’d need the extra help to fend off whatever lackies Doflamingo sends our way,” Zoro said bruskly.

“You okay? Is everyone okay?” Sanji quickly asked, looking the cameraman up and down.

“Yeah, we’re all alright, but we gotta get out of here before anyone else shows up. Nobody knows who I am, and Law’s already going to have to go to a safe house, but if anyone recognizes you or Nami, we’re up a creek without a paddle…” he explained.

“True,  what do you need?” Sanji asked.

“You’re our last line of defense, keep in the room with Nami and help her pile stuff in the brief cases, and then we’ll get out of here,” Zoro said, helping Sanji to the office door.

“Got it, stay safe,” he murmured to Zoro, and the cameraman nodded solemnly, leaving Zoro to help Law drag the men to the opposite side of the hall to clear up the floor for whatever would come their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Nami, darling~" Sanji managed, somewhat half heartedly. His director was hurriedly shoving piles of paper into briefcases in the middle of the disheveled office.

“Stop being suave and help me,” Nami insisted, her voice panicky. He bent down to help shuffle files and folders into the cases, and after a short while they were nearly done filling them.

It was then that Sanji heard the shouting. He ran to the door and opened it a crack, peering out to see what was going on.

Through the crack in the door, he could see Zoro and Law gang up on a gangly man with a huge, manic smile and a cape. His heart dropped to see another man sneaking up behind them unnoticed. Mind racing, he looked around the office. Finding nothing of use, he pulled off his shirt hastily.

"Sanji, now is so not the time!" Nami snapped, still hastily shoving whatever she could get her hands on into the cases.

"I'm most recognizable for my eyebrows right?" He explained, quickly tying his shirt around his head, covering his blond hair and signature eyebrows. Nami looked up and nodded, her work almost finished.

Sanji peeked out the cracked door briefly to assess the situation. Finding it much the same, he burst out of the door and went straight for the unnoticed second man. He was tall and rather round, a blue coat almost dripping off him.

Sanji swung his leg, aiming for the man's face, and was surprised to miss. He had avoided it entirely. He tried again, and missed again. From the shouts of annoyance behind him, he guessed that Law and Zoro were having just as much trouble with the big mouthed man.

Defensively keeping his arms up to his face, he decided the best route of action was to wait to see what the man did. They stood still for a moment, just considering each other, before the man moved.

He took a hard swing at Sanji, who managed to block it deftly. He was strong, but the dancer felt it was nothing he couldn't handle, even with his bad leg. Coming in for another hit, Sanji noticed his shift of balance with a keen dancer’s eye, and took the opportunity to land a solid kick to the ribs with his bad leg. The man stumbled, and Sanji landed another with his good leg, shooting straight up to his jaw. Within a moment, Doflamingo’s lackey was staggering backwards. Zoro caught him with a swift punch to the face and he fell cold to the floor.

Sanji stumbled, his dramatic kick and his bad leg throwing off his equilibrium, and tumbled backwards onto the floor. Before he had time to protest, Zoro sweeped him up in his arms and carried him toward the office. They passed Law, who was making sure the men were, in fact, unconscious.

“It’s done!” Nami shouted, handing Zoro and Sanji as many briefcases as they could carry. She grabbed the rest and they flew down the stairs, cautious and wary at every step lest more cronies show up, but all was quiet.

“You can put me down, Marimo,” Sanji huffed as they ran down the hallway.

“Nope,” Zoro insisted, pulling him closer.

They burst through the doors and slowed their pace to avoid looking suspicious. It was late now, the diner was all but deserted, and it’s parking lot almost empty. They piled in the car and held their collective breaths as they drove away.

It felt like hours had passed when they finally arrived safely at Nami’s apartment afterwards.


	21. Chapter 21

It was an overly tense week spent carefully sending out various sordid records of illegal activities to newspapers. They met after work each night, all of them leaving separately to avoid suspicion. News of the break-in spread quickly, and though no one seemed to know who did it, they were still tense, waiting for word of some suspect.

Law went into hiding with Doflamingo’s brother of all people, a man who the others knew little about from a possible connection to the government. Regardless, they got word that he was safe and sound in the form of phone calls every day.

After the information leaked to the press, things escalated quickly. Doflamingo was quickly called in for hearings, and one by one witnesses came out of the woodwork to declaim him, feeling more powerful now with concrete evidence. The trial lasted months and things were messy. Doflamingo was charged with all sorts of extortion, money laundering, and eventually even drug dealing and human trafficking, something Law didn’t even have any clue about.

He was put away for good, along with a good portion of his lackeys. Many of his properties were put up for sale by the state, and Straw Hat Productions snatched a good bit of them up, especially rights to adventure movies, Luffy’s favorites.

After months of worry and fret, things finally seemed to have settled down. The hunt for the anonymous robbers seemed to be fruitless, and they felt happy and secure finishing the production of “Going Merrily.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

It had felt like ages since Robin and Franky formally announced their engagement, when the day of their wedding finally rolled around. Sanji felt exhausted just thinking back about all the ridiculous nonsense with getting Doflamingo exposed, the production of the movie, meeting Zoro… His thoughts trailed off as he tied the cameraman’s tie, fixing a double windsor and gently adjusting it.

“It’s been a weird year,” he commented absently. Zoro cocked his head to one side in question.

“Just thinking out loud,” Sanji replied, shaking his head. He finished Zoro’s tie and stepped back to let him shrug his jacket on. With a little whistle, Sanji motioned for Zoro to turn around. Rolling his eyes, he begrudgingly did so. He cut quite the figure in his suit, and Sanji was pleased to finally see him properly cleaned up.

“Go finish getting ready, we’ve got 20 minutes to get to the church,” Zoro said, checking his watch. After a few minutes of tie-tying and hair adjusting, they made their way to the ceremony.

It was short, and simple, and really perfect. Franky, in true Franky form, showed up with a giant pompadour, and Robin looked elegant in a white gown. They exchanged somewhat unconventional vows, including Robin promising to “Eventually put down the book and come to bed,” and Franky, “Always sharing his cola.” They were happily wed and it was onto the reception.

“God that was boring,” Zoro said with a yawn as they left the church.

“You’re quite the romantic,” Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette and wiping the tears from his eyes. Weddings always made him cry.

“Well I shouldn’t have to be romantic for other people,” Zoro insisted, crossing his arms, “Just you.”

Sanji chuckled a little. “You’re romantic for me? That’s news,” he said, watching Zoro fume as he stomped back to the car.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat themselves at a table with their fellow cohorts from their days as criminals.

“You both look lovely, Nami Darling~ Vivi Dearest!” He swooned at the ladies, and it was true. Vivi wore a floral dress with a full skirt, and Nami, never one to adhere to societal conventions about appropriate clothing for weddings, wore a stunning wiggle dress that hugged her every curve.

“Thank you Sanji,” Nami said with a wink.

They mingled and danced for hours, Robin and Franky very suitably waltzing a little too fast to “In the Chapel In the Moonlight,” for their first dance. When they asked for others to join, Sanji was happy to drag Zoro onto the floor.

“You know I hate dancing, curly brow,” Zoro scoffed, still placing his hands the appropriate places and leading him about the floor with more grace than he would ever let on.

“Really? Could have fooled me when you asked me to teach you,” Sanji chided. “It was specifically for this occasion, wasn’t it?”

The cameraman’s face flushed bright red, and his eyes darted around the room.

“Oh, was there some other reasoning then, Marimo?” Sanji asked coyly, knowing full well why Zoro had asked for dancing lessons.

“Well, there wasn’t really any better ways to get you alone,” Zoro stammered.

“Oh no?” Sanji asked, playing innocent.

“Ugh, I wanted to kiss you, you idiot,” Zoro sighed.

“Mm, then kiss me,” Sanji said, and Zoro rolled his eyes but made good on the request.

After an evening of raucous conversation, good food, a little too much wine, and very good company, they threw rice at the happy couple and headed their separate ways.


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you think they’ll have kids?” Zoro asked Sanji, a little slurred from the two bottles of wine he drank by himself, all while grumbling about them not having strong liquor.

“Mm, maybe?” Sanji said, unlocking his door. “Robin would certainly have to handle all the discipline.” Zoro chuckled, leaning on Sanji for stability.

“Franky would be awful at that…” he agreed.

They managed to make it through the door and collapsed together on the couch. After a moment, Sanji began to chuckle.

“What is it?” Zoro slurred.

“Just...like a year ago you kissed me in a rehearsal room and I didn’t even know what to think,” Sanji scoffed.

“And now here we are,” Zoro stated, gesturing grandly as Sanji’s body piled on top of him.

“And now I think I want you to fuck me,” Sanji said, much more bluntly than he had intended. He had only had a few glasses of wine, but it must still be making him a little brave.

“W-what?” Zoro stammered, and Sanji, with his head pressed against the cameraman’s chest, could hear his heart pound.

“I mean, if you want to,” Sanji backtracked quickly, realizing that though they had been doing quite a bit, maybe Zoro wasn’t quite ready.

“N-No!” Zoro gasped, sitting up and pulling the dancer’s legs to straddle his lap.

“I want that. Yes, please,” he added. Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at his overly eager response, and it took him a minute to regain enough composure to kiss the man. It was heated and sloppy, and Zoro was quickly grabbing at Sanji’s shirt. With a little chuckle at the cameraman’s red-tinted face and mussed hair, Sanji slid it off with ease and did the same for Zoro. He led them back to the bedroom, figuring at the very least that their first time should be somewhere a little more dignified than the damn living room couch.

Zoro laid down, and Sanji returned to his straddling position, kissing his collarbones, biting at his shoulders, rolling his hips...generally making the cameraman flustered. Eventually Zoro had had enough of the teasing behavior and repaid him in kind, leaving harsh bruises along his the blond’s shoulders. He knew better than to leave marks that would be visible on camera by now, and Sanji was very thankful.

Rolling his hips and grinding their erections together, Sanji moaned into Zoro’s ear as he worked his way down to tease his nipples. The cameraman’s smooth tongue slid gently around them, and Sanji moved faster.

“Mm, want something curly brow?” He murmured.

“M-maybe…” Sanji stuttered as Zoro bit at his nipple.

“Ahh, what’s that?” Zoro asked, before firmly biting his shoulder.

“Mmnn god do I have to spell it out, Marimo? I-I’ve been thinking about this for a while and…” he had to stop for a moment as Zoro grabbed his ass roughly and ground himself harder against the dancer. “A-and I’m just already so turned on…”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to ask me for it,” Zoro said, sliding his hand between them to palm the erection that was barely contained in Sanji’s slacks.

“Uhn…fine...Zoro...p-please fuck me,” Sanji stammered, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

“That’s more like it!” Zoro growled, wrapping his arm around Sanji and quickly flipping their positions and him pinning him to the bed. He made quick work of removing the rest of their clothes, and seeing Sanji’s desperate face and his already dripping cock just made him more excited.

Grabbing the lube from it’s usual bedside drawer, he slicked up his fingers, settled in between his legs, and slowly started to finger the dancer. He kissed him softly, languidly as he did, moaning in the back of his throat to feel how tight Sanji was and thinking of how it would feel on his cock.

“M-more...Zoro…” Sanji moaned when they parted. Zoro still got a little shiver down his spine when he used his actual name in such an intimate way, and happily obliged, pushing another slicked finger in and increasing his pace.

Never one to stay idle for long, Sanji reached for his cock, smearing precome down the shaft and stroking slowly.

“Well that’s a nice sight,” Zoro murmured, sitting back on his heels for a moment to admire the view.

“S-shut up,” Sanji managed to stammer out, but his hand moved faster.

“Ah, you like letting me watch,” Zoro purred, pressing gently on Sanji’s prostate and enjoying watching him squirm.

“Ugh, shitty Marimo,” Sanji moaned. Zoro responded with a third finger, and Sanji’s eyes rolled back as the cameraman’s fingers moved.

“Do you want it?” Zoro asked, feeling his cock twitch at the thought.

“Y-yes you idiot,” Sanji snapped. Zoro chuckled to himself and slicked himself up. Carefully, he slid his fingers out and positioned himself.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” he said earnestly, suddenly a little nervous to be actually doing this rather than just teasing Sanji about it while he flushed and squirmed.

“Please just….” Sanji moaned, still stroking himself.

Zoro pressed in slowly, feeling Sanji stretch to accommodate him. It was heaven, and it was all Zoro could do to watch Sanji bite his lips and moan loudly. When he was all the way in, he stopped for a moment to kiss Sanji passionately.

“You okay?” He checked quickly, and Sanji nodded vigorously.

“Move, Marimo,” he demanded.

Zoro did as he was told and began to move, staying close to Sanji with the dancer’s wrapped around him. The cameraman could hear every little moan that escaped his lips and feel his cock between them, and it only turned him on more.

“Sanji...god...it feels so good,” he moaned, moving faster. Sanji moaned louder, forming no discernable words other than the occasional curse or, “yes!”

It wasn’t long before Sanji came hard, the friction of their bodies and the feeling of being filled so thoroughly too erotic to hold out forever. Just seeing Sanji’s face as he came made Zoro’s pace quicken, and soon he too was spent, coming inside and collapsing on top of the dancer.

After a few moments of panting, Sanji scoffed.

“Zoro, you can’t just lay on top of me all the time you big lug,” he insisted. “I’m strong, but I’m lean, and you’re giant.” He shoved him off towards the other side of the bed, and reached for tissues. “God, what a mess…”

Zoro folded his arms behind his head and grinned, very familiar with Sanji’s usual preening nature and snide comments coming back full force after sex.

“So did you enjoy it then, curly brow?” he asked, and Sanji stopped mid-clean and dove towards him for a passionate kiss.

“That was amazing,” he murmured, blushing furiously. “Fuck.”

“I love you,” Zoro murmured.

“I love you, too,” Sanji responded, placing another quick kiss on his lips before returning to cleaning himself.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Zoro asked, “Are you happy? With us?”

“Of course,” Sanji said, finishing his cleaning and climbing over the bed to clean off Zoro.

“I just want to make sure,” Zoro sighed, wrapping his arm around the dancer as he cuddle up to his side.

“I’m very happy with our relationship,” Sanji said very solemnly, tossing the used tissue in the trash can. Zoro chuckled in response.

“You could say it’s… going pretty merrily,” Sanji said, cuddling up to the cameraman’s side. With a momentary pause, Zoro quickly tried to extricate himself from the smaller man’s surprisingly firm grasp.

“Nooo it was so bad, curly brow,” he moaned.

“Too bad! I need my after sex cuddles, Marimo!” Sanji insisted. After a short struggle, Sanji conceded that very little short of natural disaster could remove the man from him.

“You love me,” Sanji reminded him helpfully.

“I do. Against my better judgement,” Zoro conceded, placing a kiss on the top of the dancer’s head.


End file.
